jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Manwe-wódz Celadrimów/Niedokończona opowieść
Prolog:Wszystko zaczęło się na Berk ' '''Pojawią się tu sceny +18. Witam nazywam się Elron. Wiem dziwne imię no ale co tam. Jestem synem Króla Caladrimów,Czkawki który jest też Panem Smoków. Mieszkam na Berk.Ale przejdzmy do sedna sprawy.Otóż do królestwa Caladrii ma przybyć jakiś król za morza. Robert czy jakoś tak. Jest ponoć władcą Siedmiu królestw, tak przynajmniej mówił mi tata. Sama ta kraina nazywa się Westeros. Ale przechodząc dalej to ten król przybędzie do nas z całą swą rodziną i świtą, ponoć chce podpisać jakieś traktaty handlowe, tak przynajmiej słyszałem. Mają przybyć do nas za jakieś 5-6 dni. Gdy pytałem ojca, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się ta dziwna kraina to odpowiedział mi że na południe od nas za wielkim morzem'. Ale już zaczęto przygodowania do przyjęcia tych jakże zaszczytnych gości jak mówił tata. W całym mieście aż huczy od plotek na temat gości, którzy mają przybyć za morza. Cała stolica jest ozdabiana różnymi ozdobami, sztantarami z herbem Caladrii, kwiatami. Jak widziałem prawie wszyscy czuli zdenerwowanie czy wszystko będzie dopiete na ostatni guzik. Prawie bo do wyjątków należałem ja, mój brat Celedor, moi przyjaciele i mama Astrid."denerwują się z powodu osób, które będą widzieć po raz pierwszy w życiu"-pomyślałem. Ja się tym nie przejmowałem i razem z moim bratem polecieliśmy do Areny by ćwiczyć z naszymi smokami. Ja miałem Nocną Furię o imieniu Szczerbek a mój brat Śmiertnika Zębacza o fioletowej barwie łusek o imieniu Wicher.Gdy dolecieliśmy do Areny, czekali na nas przyjaciele:Kuzyn Altairer z Plemienia Beorninów, bliżniaki Toporek i Mieczyk oraz Śledzik junior.Co dzisiaj robimy?- spytał Altair.Co powiecie na wyścig wokół miasta?-odpowiedziałem. Bardzo chętnie-powiedzieli razem bliżniacy. Oboje mieli długie, dredowate włosy koloru jasnego brązu i oczy koloru nieba,nosili wełniane bluze i długie, skórzane spodnie oba koloru brązu. Też jestem za-powiedział nasz kuzyn. Altairer miał długie, siegające do łopatek czarne włosy oraz oliwkowe oczy. Nosil brązową bluze z bawełny, czarne spodnie z tegoż samego materiału oraz długi, ciemnozielony płaszcz z kapturem. Za skórzanym pasem miał miecz w pochwie a na plecach nosił długi, metalowy łuk oraz kołczan pełen strzał. A Śledzik?-spytałem.Chcesz z nami się ścigać? Może być-odpowiedział mi dość pulchny chłopak o krótkich, blond włosach i brązowych oczach. Nosił on długą, skórzaną bluze koloru jasnego brązu oraz krótkie szare spodnie.Miał on zawsze przy sobie notatnik, w którym zapisywał różne informacje o smokach.No to i ja lecę z wami-powiedział mój brat. Celedor miał krótkie blond włosy i szafirowe oczy. Ubierał się w czerwoną bluze z aksamitu, skórzane karwarze na rękach oraz niebieskie spodnie wykonane z bawełny. Nosił przy siodle swój topór bojowy wykonany z gronkielowej stali.A wy chcecie wiedzieć jak wyglądam?Dobra, powiem jak wyglądam. Mam krótkie, białe jak śnieg włosy i oczy głębokie jak morze. Noszę na sobie krótką, zieloną bluzę oraz brązowe spodnie wykonane z aksamitu i wełny. Przy srebnym pasie noszę krótki miecz wykonany z mitrylu, schowany w skórzanej pochwie, który nazywam smocze żądło. Każdy z nas wsiadł na swego smoka. Altairer wsiadł na ciemnofioletowego Wandesmoka którego nazwał Piorun, Bliżniacy wsiedli na jasnozielonego Zębiroga Zamkogłowego z białymi plamami którego nazwali Jen i Jon. Toporek usiadł na Jonie a Mieczyk na Jenie. Śledzik usiadł na niebieskim Gronklu z żółtymi paskami, którego nazwał Twardogłowym a mój brat na swego fioletowego Śmiertnika Zębacza. Zaraz potem wszyscy wylecielismy z Areny i lecieliśmy pędem przed siebie. Na przodzie byłem Ja, mój brat i kuzyn, zaś reszta została z tyłu. Prowadziłem w wyścigu, gdy nagle zauważyłem żę coraz bliżej jest mnie mój kuzyn na grzbieciu swego Wandersmoka. Byliśmy ze sobą łeb w łeb aż w końcu go wyprzedziłem i wygrałem. Wylądowałem na polanie porośniete czerwonymi i białymi kwiatami po czym zeszłem ze Szczerba i czekałem na resztę. Pierwszy wylądował Altairer a za nim mój brat. Beornid podszedł do mnie i klepnął w bark. Brawo stary druhu-powiedział. Prawie bym cię pokonał, ale ty okazałeś się lepszy. Zgadzam się z przedmówcą-powiedział mój brat. Jeśli chodzi o smoki to mojego brata trudno pokonać- po czym uderzył mnie w brzuch. Ała a to za co?-powiedział jednocześnie masująć obolałe miejsce. A to że lubię się tak porozumiewać-rzekł spokojnie. "Zupełnie jak nasza matka w młodośći"-pomyśłałem. Przypomniał sobie jak tata im opowiadał o swoim dziedziństwie, gdzie właśnie tak podobno mama lubiła uderzyć w ręke lub brzuch. W końcu przylecieli bliżniacy i nasz miły, poczciwy Śledzik. Gdy już wszyscy stali na polanie, powiedziałem-''Ja polece zobaczyć co porabiają rodzice''. Celedor na to rzekł-''Dobra to my polecimy zrobić komuś kawał''-mówiać to zaczął się śmiać. reszta poparła go w tym z wyjątkiem Śledzika, który postanowił wrócić do domu. Popatrzyłem na niego z politowaniem po czym poleciałem w stronę Głównej Twierdzy Berk. Gdy doleciał do Twierdzy stałem u podnóża schodzów. Zacząłem po nich wchodzić. Na końcu przy wielkich, masywnych dębowych drzwi było z 6 strażników z Straży Berk. Był z nimi ich dowódca straży, Daeron. Wszyscy oni siedzili na kamiennych ławach niedaleko drzwi. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczyli to natychmiast wstali, ukłonili mi się i otworzyli mi drzwi. Podziękowałem im po czym weszłem do środka. Gdy już byłem w środku usłyszałem dzwięk zamykanych drzwi. W środku jak zwykle było gwarno. Było dużo osób, głównie ze świty mego ojca lub straży Berk ale nie brakowało też zwykłych mieszkańców miasta. Na samym środku obszernej sali zwaną salą Narad stał duży, okrągły dębowy stół przy którym naradzano się w różnych sprawach. Widziałem że siedzieli tam moi rodzice i rada Caladrii. Mój tata, Czkawka Elendir gdyż tak brzmiało jego pełne imię jest wysokim i przystojnym meżczyzną. Miał krótkie, białe jak śnieg włosy, krótką dobrze przystrzyszoną białą brodę oraz zielone oczy. Ubrany był w swój strój do latania który nawiasem mówiąć bardzo mi się podobał i chciałbym taki sobie kiedyś zrobić. Ale przechodząć dale wykonany był ze wzmocnionej gronkielową stalą skórą jaka. Miał też królewski płaszcz z kapturem wykonany z skóry Niedzwiedzia i zrobiony przez elfów z Lorien.Znajdował sie na nim Biały Smok, herb mojego rodu. Na skroniach miał diadem wykonany ponoć z gałązek drzew rosnących w Amanie. Umieszczone na nim były kamienie Valarów, najcenniejszy kamien dla ludu Celadrimów.Nie miał częśći jednej ze nóg gdzie miał metalową proteze. Z jej stratą wiąże się ciekawa opowieść, którą jednak opowiem kiedy indziej.Obok niego leżał na podłodze jego smok z gatunku Śnieżna Furia o imieniu Śnieżek. Zaś moja mama Astrid była bardzo piękną kobietą o blond włosach z długim odrzuconym na tył warkoczem. Część jej włosów z przodu prawie zasłaniał jej lewe oko. Jej oczy zaś były niebieskie jak morze. Do już wiecie po kim odziedziłem kolor włosów i oczu. Ale wracająć spowrotem do opisu. Ubierała się w długą czerwoną suknie z aksamitu sięgająca jej aż do podłogi. Miało ono wcięcia sięgające od bioder do stóp dzięki czemu mogła ona chodzić dosyć swobodnie. Pod suknią miała równie czerwoną bluzę i niebieskie spodnie zrobione z bawełny. Na skroniał miała diade podobny do tego który nosi tata z wyjątkiem tego żę miała tylko dwa kamienie a ojcowski diadem aż sześć. Jej smokiem był samica Śmiertnika Zębacza o imieniu Wichura. Z nimi siedzieli Namiestnicy ziem Caladrii, których nie będe trudził się opisywać. Podchodząć bliżej zobaczyłem że siedzi z nimi mama Altairera, Hethera. Czarnowłosa kobiera o oliwkowych oczach intesywnie rozmiawiała z moją mamą. Gdy już byłem blisko, jeden z radców powiedział do mego ojca - Mój królu idzie twój syn a nasz książę. Wtedy moi rodzice i cioctka odwrócili się do mnie. Wszyscy się do mnie uśmiechneli się do mnie jak stado baranów że tak powiem.Tata wstał i podszedł do mnie mówiąć do mnie-''Cześć synu'' po czym mnie przytulił.Odwzajemniłem uścisk po czym powiedziałem do taty- Część co porabiacie? A zastanawiamy się czy wszystko jest gotowe na przyjęcie naszych szacownych gości zza Morza-odpowiedział mi." Znowu o tych nadętych osobach zza tego Morza"-pomyślałem. '' A jak oni wszyscy się nazywają''?-spytałem z nutką ciekawośći. Na to mój ojciec odpowiedział-''Nazywają się tak''- i tu zaczął wymieniać ich imiona i rody-''Król Robert z rodu Baratheonów, jego żona królowa Cersei z rodu Lannisterów, ich dzieci: Książę Joffrey, dziedzić Żelaznego tronu, Księżniczka Myrcella, Ksiażę Tommen, jego brat Stannis, lord Smoczej Skały''. " Fajna nazwa ta smocza skała"-pomysłałem. Czkawka dalej kontynuował a ja słuchałem uważnie tak samo jak mama, ciocia i cała rada. Jego drugi brat, Renly, lord Końca Burzy pozostał w domu. Zaś z rodzęństwa jego żony przybędzie jej brat bliżnik ser Jaime zwany Królobójcą i ich brat Tyrion który jest karłem." Ale przydomek ma ten jej brat" pomyslałem. Przybędzie z nim jego dwór oraz Królewski Namiestnik ze swą rodziną.A kim jest ten Królewski Namiestnik?-spytałem. Jest to Eddard Stark, lord Winterfell. Przybędzie on ze swymi dwoma córkami i swym dworem."To ile tam mają dworów"-pomyslałem. Powiedziałem- A jak na imię mają te córki? Nazywają sie Sansa i Arya-odpowiedział mi. Jeden z jego synów, Bran uległ poważnemu wypadkowi, Rickon jest zbyt mały a Rob, który dziedzicy Winterfell został w domu by uczuć się rządzić swymi przyszłymi ziemiami. Skąd do wszystko wiesz?-spytali wszyscy naraz z wyjątkiem mnie, który teraz trafiłem informacje, które się dowiedziałem. Z listu, który przysłał mi król Robert-odpowiedział trzymająć w ręce list ze złamaną pieczęcią przestawiającą Jelenia po czym położył owy list na stole. Zaraz Namiestnicy zaczęli czytać i wyrywać sobie nawzajem list z rąk. Snader, Namiestnik Północnych ziem wstał i rzekł do mego ojca-''Więć już wiemy, kto dokładnie ma do nas przybyć. A czy ten dziwny król zza morza pisał jakie chce zawrzeć traktaty''? "Mówił tak głównie bo nie mógł dostać się do listu"-pomyslałem. Mój ojciec mu odpowiedział-'' Chodzi mu głównie o traktaty handlowe Snaderze''. Namiestnik usłyszawszy to podziękował memu ojcu i usiadł na swym dużym, sosnowym krzesle.Mój ojciec wtem powiedział do zgromadzenia- Myśle że już wszystko co ważne omówilismy i wiedzie już wszystko co trzeba. W takim razie kończymy na dzisiaj posiedzenie. Możecie isć już do domu. Namiestnicy wstali, pokłonili się memu ojcu, po czym wyszli z sali. Moja mama wstała i mnie przytuliła. Odwzajemniłem ten uścisk. Powiedziałęm jej-''Mamo pokonałem w wyścigu wszystkich moich przyjaciół włącznie z moim bratem''. Mama odpowiedziała mi- Brawo zupełnie jak twój ojciec w twoim wieku. Powiedziałą mi to na ucho więć ani Tata ani Ciocia tego nie słyszeli. Wszyscy wyszliśmy z budynku a ja pożegnałem się z rodzicami i cioctką po czym poleciałem szukać braty i reszty swoich przyjaciół. " Życie księcia nie jest łatwe"-pomysłałem i zaczołem ich szukać. '''Rozdział I Przygodowania do podróży Tymczasem w Królewskiej Przystanii, Południe Westoros. W Królewskiej Przystani w porcie panował istny harmider. Ludzie chodzili tam i z spowrotem przenosząć towary, pokrzykująć na siebie nawzajem czy przeklinająć siarczyście. Przygodowano dwa statki dla króla i jego świty oraz rodziny. Król Robert zamierzał wyruszyć do Śródziemia, gdzie znajduje się królestwo Caladrii, do której zamierzał przybyć. Władca, gruby i brodaty meżczyzna rozmawiał ze swoim Królewskim Namiestnikiem, Nedem Starkiem na temat przygodowań i tajemniczej krainy do której mieli przybyć. Ludzie z Westoros niewiele wiedzieli o zwyczajach i kulturze mieszkańców Endoru. Nie wiedzieli nawet jak dokładnie wygląda owy kontynent. Ciekawe czy ci Caladrimodowie czy jak im tam znają piwo-mówił głowa rodu Baratheonów. Pewnie tak-odpowiedział Ned Stark któremu niezbyt podobało to że król chciałby się upić na dworze obcego władcy. Zapewnie masz racje, przyjacielu-Robert powiedziawszy to uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. A jak idą przygodowania statków?-Spytał. Bardzo dobrze królu. Za parę godzin wszystkie statki powinny być przygodowane do podróży- powiedział Stark. To wyśmienicie-odpowiedział Król Siedmiu Królestw.'' Gdy przybędziemy do tego królestwa chętnie napiłbym się ich piwa lub wina''. Stojący obok niego Namiestnik Królestwa słuchał tego uważnie. " Odkąd został królem to lubi sobie wypić"-pomyslał. Ned Stark był poteżnie zbudowanym meżczyzną o ciemnych,krótkich włosach oraz krótkiej brodzie. Ma on szare oczy i pociągłą twarz. Wiesz przyjacielu-zaczął Robert-''Napisałem list to tego króla Caladrii i co ciekawe dosyć szybko mi odpisał. A co takiego napisał Robercie''-spytał z nie małą nutą ciekawosci w głosie.-''Napisał mi wiele o swoim domu i rodzinie. Najciekawsze jest to że oni tresują smoki''. Ned wybałuszał oczy ze zdziwienia wieć rzekł-''Tresują smoki!! Jak możliwe? Sądziłem żę smoki wyginęły dawno temu''. Robert na widok jego twarzy parsknął śmiechem. Powiedział do niego-''Może i u nas smoki wyginęły ale tamta kraina jest daleko od nas wieć tam mogą żyć smoki. Zapewnie tak królu''-odrzekł Ned. Po chwili zapytał się Roberta-''Możesz zdradzić co dokładnie napisał w swym liście ten władca''? Robert na to- Oczywiscie mój stary druhu- po czym włożył ręke do kieszeni i wyciągnął list zwinęty w rulon z złamaną pieczęcią z herbem zwiniętego smoka jak zauważył Ned. Król rozwinął list i zaczął mu czytać na głos. Oto co pisało na liscie: Szanowny Królu Westoros! Nazywam się Czkawka Elendir pierwszy tego imienia,jestem synem Celedora I Mądrego, pierwszego króla Caladrii. Przeczytałem twój list uważnie i jestem skłonny podbisać z wami kontrakty handlowe jeśli przyniosą zysk także memu domu. Mam żonę Astrid z rodu Hoffersonów oraz dwóch synów: starszego syna Elrona,dziedzica mojego tronu oraz młodszego, Celedora II. Przygodowuje stolicę na wasze przybycie i oczekuje was z pewną dozą zdenerwowania. Niech wasza podróż będzie udana i bezpieczna oraz niechaj Valarowie i sam Iluvatar czuwają nad wami. Z wyrazami szacunku. ''' '''Czkawka Elendir I, Król Caladrii. Po przeczytaniu listu, Robert zwinął go i schował z powrotem do kieszeni. I jak sądzisz o liście?-spytał władca. Muszę przyznać że ten Czkawka jest uprzejmy i miły tak przynajmniej sądzę po treści listu-rzekł Ned. Wiesz Ned-zaczął Monarcha-''Ty masz córke ten Czkawka ma synów, z którego ten Elron jest dziedzicem tego Królestwa. Chodzi ci o Arya''?-powiedział Namiestnik. Dokładnie o nią-powiedział Robert. Można ich wyswatać ze sobą. Oczywiscie za zgodą Króla Caladrii. Ned na myśl o tym zrobił marsową minę. Zaczął- Nie popieram tego pomysłu królu. Arya tego może z pewnością nie zechce. A po za tym tam mogą być inne zwyczaje dotyczące zaręczyn i ślubów. Król podrabał się po brodzie po czym rzekł- Masz racje przyjacielu. To twoja córka nie moja więc nie będe naciskał a poza tym tam może się to nie spodobać. Wtedy nagle zajechała królewska kareta oraz duży odział konnych. Robert uśmiechając się rzekł-''Przyjechała moja druga połowa z dziećmi i twoje dzieci. Chodzmy do ni''ch-to rzekł ruszył żwawym krokiem w stronę powozu. Ned ruszył za nim myśląć-"Robert ma czasem dziwne pomysły ale w gruncie rzeczy to dobry z niego przyjaciel". Z tą myślą szedł za królem do karety. Rozdział II Podróż i przybycie na Berk ' Oboje przyszli do karety z której wyszli Żona Roberta, Cersei oraz jego dzieci: synowie Joffrey i Tommem oraz córka Myrcella. Z powozu wyszła także córka Starka, Sansa i jej septa Mordane. Ned początkowo nigdzie nie widział swej drugiej córki, Aryi. Dopiero gdy przyjrzał się konnym zauważył że wśród nich jedzie jego córka. Arya zatrzymała konia i zeszła z niego. Przy siodle miała ukryty swój miecz który dostała od Johna Snowa, nazywany przez nią Igłą. W tymczasie gdy Robert poszedł do swej żony, Ned podszedł do Aryi. Gdy go zobaczyła, podbiegła do niego i się przytuliła. Przytulił się do niej po czym rzekł-Jak się czujesz? Arya odpowiedziała-Dobrze, tylko ciągle nie moge się dogadać ze swą siostrą. Ned pogłaskał swą córkę po głowie po czym powiedział-''To nić Aryio. W końcu się pogodzicie.'' A teraz weż swój miecz i pakuj się na statek. Za godzinę odpływamy''-rzekł to z uśmiechem na ustach. Dobrze tato będe gotowa-po czym wzieła swój miecz i ruszyła na pokład statku.Stark poszedł jeszcze porozmawiać ze Sansą, która teraz rozmawiała z Myrcellą. Porozmawiał chwilę z córką po czym poszedł na statek, na którym mieli płynąć. Niedługo potem na statek na którym mieli płynąć Starkowie ze swą świtą wsiadł Tyrion z grupką ludzi. Ned zdziwił się że Lannister płynie ich statkiem a nie stakime w którym płynie król z jego siostrą i bratem. Podszedł do niego i spytał-Czemu płynieś z nami a nie swym bratem i siostrą. Karzeł odpowiedział sarkastycznie-Bo wasza łódz jest bardziej przestronna niż tamta-Lannisterowie rygnęli ze śmiechu. Ned zbył tą uwagę i zapytał-A tak na poważnie? Tyrion popatrzył na niego i rzekł-Bo lubię twoich synów i bękarta po czym ruszył ze swą świtą w głąb okrętu. Ned pomyslał sobie jaki dziwny musi być ten człowiek po czym poszedł do swej kajuty. Niedługo potem okręty odpłynęły z portu w stronę Śródziemia.Usiadł na brzegu swego łóżka i zaczął myśleć nad dwoma istotnymi sprawami: Jak miewają się jego synowie oraz żona w Winterfell i John na Murze oraz sprawą podróży do tego całego Królestwa Caladrii znajdującego się w tajemniczym kontynencie nazywamym przez jego mieszkańców Śródziemiem. Przemyślenia przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Proszę-rzekł Ned. Drzwi otworzyły się a w wejściu stał nie kto inny jak jego córka Sansa. Witaj panie ojcze-rzekła. Witaj, co sprowadza cię do mnie?-spytał uśmiechająć się pod nosem. Chciałam by dowiedzieć się dokładnie gdzie płyniemy? Dobrze, powiem ci gdzie płyniemy-odrzekł. Sansa wszedła do środka i usiadła na brzegu łóżka niedaleko Neda. A więć-zaczął-płyniemy do Królestwa Caladrii znajdująće się w Śródziemiu po drugim brzegu Wielkiego Morza. Sansa zrobiła wielkiego oczy. A kto rządzi tą krainą?-pytała dalej. Rządzi nią niejaki Czkawka Elendir I i jest on Caladrimem-powiedział. A kto są Caladrimowie-spytała z ciekawości. Caladrimowie to dziwne plemie. Mają ciemnoniebieską skóre ale po za tym niewiele różnią się wyglądem od ludzi. Aha-odpowiedziała Sansa. Ten ich władca ma dwóch synów:Elrona i Celedora. Elron jest następcą tronu. Najciekawszę jest to żę oni tresują smoki. Sansy niemal oczy nie wyleciały z orbit. Powiedziałą jednym tchem-To musi być bardzo ekscytujące latać na smoku. Pewnie tak-powiedział Ned bez przekonania w głosie. Sansa wstała z łóżka po czym powiedziała-Dziękuje za informacje, tato- po czym go przytuliła. On odwzajemnił uścisk po czym rzekł-Mam do ciebie małą prósbę. A jaką tato?-spytała. Postaraj nie kłócić się Aryą. To twoja siostra.-Dobra tato. Postaram się. Po czym wyszła z kajuty, zamykając sa sobą drzwi. Ned czuł się zadowolony z siebie po czym postanowił się zdrzemnąć. Położył się do łóżka i zasnął. 'Tymczasem w Caladrii na Berk. ' W Caladrii wstawał nowy dzień. Słońce leniwe świeciło na zasłonięte okno w królewskiej sypialni. Na wielkim,dębowym łożu spał Czkawka ze swą żoną Astrid. Promienie słońca wyjrzały przez szparę między zasłonami, świecąć na twarz króla. Czkawka własnie się obudził. Po wczorajszych igraszkach z żoną czuł się trochę zmęczony ale i szczęśliwy. Jeszcze pamiętał jak Astrid jędzała i prosiła żeby nie przestawał. Gdy tak myślał nad wczorajszą nocą, Astrid się obudziła i wtuliła w niego.-Wczoraj czułam się wspaniale z tobą. Już dawno nię pamiętam jak się tak z tobą tak kochałam po czym się trochę zarumieniła.-Tak Astrid, już dawno nie czułem się tak dobrze jak wczoraj. Król Caladrii miał dużo obowiązków i nie zawsze miał siły i czas by być bardzo blisko swej ukochanej żony. Zaraz wstał z łóżka i powiedział Astrid- Ale dosyć tego dobrego. Mam dużo obowiązków do wykonania, zwłaszcza że dzisiaj ma przybyć ten król zza morza- po czym wstał i poszedł się ubrać w koszulę z bawełny koloru trawy i spodni z aksamitu koloru brązu po czym założył swój diadem. Racja, Czkawka trzeba wstawać i się przygodować- po czym szybko wstała, pościeliła łóżko razem z mężem po czym usiadła przy lustrze i zaczeła czesać swoje długie, blond włosy. Czkawka tymczasem zszedł na dół i zaczął przygodowywać śniadanie dla całęj rodziny. Władcy Celadrimów posiadali służbę podobnie jak inni władcy, ale korzystali z nich tylko w czasie wielkich uczt lub tym podobnym przyjęciom.Królowa Astrid skończyła czesać swe włosy, założyła na nie swój diadem po czym ubrała swoją ulubioną czerwoną koszulę,niebieskie spodnie oraz prostą, czerwoną suknię. Zeszła na dół i zaczęła pomagać swemu mężowi w robieniu posiłków. W pokoju księcia Elrona panował spokój. Elron własnie wstał i ubrał swoją brązową koszule oraz brązowe spodnie. Pościelił swe łóżko i pomyslał-"Dzisiaj jest ten dzień, w którym mają ci lordowie przybyć". Przez ostatnie kilka dni miał sporo pracy. Pomagał swemu ojcu złapać stato owiec i jaków Jego brat razem z bliżniaka i kuzynem Altairem robili różnorakie żarty, których efektem był kilka niezadowolonych osób oraz kilka wysadzonych domów i dwie zniszczone zagrody. Tata Czkawka był na nich zły i ukarał ich trzema dniami szlabanu na smoki. Przez to Celedor chodził naburmuszony jak stado straszliwców. Wyszłem z pokoju i od razu spotkałem mego brata. Był dziwnie zadowolony. Uśmiechał się jak Koszmar Ponocnik, który za chwilę zamierza rzucić się na rybe.Powiedziałem do niego-Część Celedor. Co ty tak zadowolony. Mój brat przestał gwizdać i rzekł do mnie-Ojciec powiedział mi że już moge latać na Wichrze i to tego mam wraz z Altairerem przygodować huczne powitanie gości zza Morza. I do na smokach.W tym momencie pokazał mi swoje białe zęby, uśmiechająć się.- A co z bliżniakami? Czemu oni wam w tym nie pomagają?-spytałem. Ojciec uważa że Toporek i Mieczyk mogli by zrobić jakiś kawał temu królowi lub komuś z jego świty. Dlatego też wysłał ich do naprawy domów i zagród-odpowiedział mi. "No tak. Oni lubią robić kawały więć nie dziwie się ojcu że wolał ich wysłać do naprawy domów i zagród niż w przygodowaniu powitania dla gości"-pomyślałem. No to ja lece na śniadanie bracie-powiedziawszy to ruszył szybkim druchtem przez korytarz i zaczął schodzić przez schody. Ja także ruszyłem się do jadalni. W końcu obaj byliśmy w kuchni i siedziliśmy przy stole. Mama z Tatą położyli talerze z kanapkami z pasztetem drobiowym i szynką z jaka. Sobie ugotowali kilkadziesiąt jaj na twardo oraz dwa śledzie. Wszyscy zaczęliśmy jeść przy okazji głośnio rozmawiająć o niedługim przybyciu gości zza Morza.- Już widzę mine tego króla jak zobaczy nas na smokach-powiedział mój brat. Tata popatrzył na niego i rzekł-Tylko nie kombinuj by zrobić mu jakiś żart , dobrze synu? Odrzekł-Oczywiście tato. Jak mogłeś pomyśleć żę mogę zrobić kawał tak ważnej osobistości.- po czym skończył jeść i wyszedł. Dokąd idziesz teraz Celedorze?-spytała się moja mama. Idę w jakieś spokojnie miejsce przygodować razem z Altairerem ten pokaz.-odrzekł ze stoickim spokojem Celedor po czym wyszedł z domu.- Ja idę trochę poczwiczyć na smokach razem z Śledzikiem-powiedziałem.- No to trzymaj się synu-powiedziała mama po czym mnie przytuliła.- Tylko wróć zanim oni przybędą-rzekł tata.- Dobrze tato. Będe na czas- po czym wyszłem z domu razem z Szczerbkiem.-Jest bardzo podobny do ciebie, Czkawko-rzekła Astrid.- Ty też dużo myślałeś o smokach. Czkawka popatrzył na Astrid po czym rzekł- Nie tylko o nich myślałem. Myślałem również o tobie. Królowa uśmiechnęła się do niego. Czkawka kontynuował- Jak i on znajdzie sobie dziewczynę to też będzie myślał nie tylko o smokach- po czym wstał, podszedł do żony i złożył pocałunek na jej usta. Ona na to odpowiedziała podobnie. Gdy przestali się całować rzekła-No pora na żebyś się zajął Królestwem.- Masz rację, Astrid- po czym pożegnał się z nią i ruszył do Twierdzy a obok szedł Śnieżek. Tymczasem Elron przyleciał na smoku na Arene, gdzie był tylko Śledzik Junior. Gdy wylądowałem,Śledzik podszedł do mnie i spytał-A gdzie Celedor, Altair oraz bliżniacy? Odpowiedziałem-Bliżniacy naprawiają domy oraz zagrody, które zniszczyli przez swoje kawały a Celedor i Altair przygodowują powitanie dla gości zza Morza.-A w jaki sposób chcą ich przywitać?-spytał poderzliwie Śledzik.- Na smokach-odpowiedziałem. Nić więcej nie wiem. Mój brat jest tajemniczy nie chciał zdradzić więcej szczegółów.- No to co dzisiaj robimy Elron?- A polatamy sobie niedalego miasta. Co ty na to?-Bardzo chętnie-odpowiedział mi po czym wszedł na swego Twardogłowego. Ja także dosiadłem swego czarnego jak noc smoka i oboje wylecieliśmy z Akademii. Lataliśmy sobie nad miastem i kierowaliśmy się nad morze, gdy Śledzik krzyknął-Elron zobacz tam-mówiąc to pokazał palcem na morze-statki płynął. Miał racje. Jakieś 2 mile od portu płyneły dwa piękne statki, które z pewnością nie były łodziami rybackimi.Wyciągnołem z torby przypiętej do siodła lunete i przyjrzałem się okrętom. Po chwili oglądania statków schowałem lunete do torby i rzekłem do swego towarzysza-Są to statki tych gości zza Morza. Muszę leciec powiadomić ojca.-Lece z tobą-odparł Śledzik.-Niech będzie-powiedziałem po czym już leciałem w stronę Twierdzy. Za mną Śledzik leciał na swym Gronglu, leć nie mógł mnie dogonić. Nie przyjmująć się tym już dolatywałem do Twierdzy. Wylądowałem przed drzwiami i zdziwionym strażnikami, którzy natychmiast wstali i otworzy drzwi.Szczerbek został przed Twierdzą.Zanim weszłem do środka powiedział im-Zaraz przyleci mój przyjaciel. Taki gruby blondyn. Macie mu otworzyć drzwi, zrozumiano?-Oczywiście, mój książe-odpowiedział mi dowódca straży i przy okazji mój dziadek, Daeron. Zaraz już byłem niedalego stołu, gdzie siedział mój tata i kończył jak widziałem pisać jakieś dokumenty. Odrząknołem. Obrócił się do mnie i spytał-Co się stało synu? Tak-odrzekłem. Widziałem już statki naszych gości. Są już niedaleko. Wtem ojciec wstał gwałtownie a Snieżek, który siedział pod stołem takze wstał.-No to trzeba ich powitać po czym wszyscy trzej:Ja,tata i Śnieżek pobiegliśmy w stronę drzwi. W momencie gdy już mój tata miał wyjść z Twierdzy wpadł na Śledzika i obaj się przewrócili, wydająć taki hałas, że aż Straż weszła by zobaczyć czy nić się nie stało królowi.Śledzik wstał po czym zaczął mówić-Przepraszam królu ja nie chciałem.- Nic się wielkiego nie stało Śledziku-mówił to gdy wstawał. Pomógł mu w tym Daeron.-Dzięki Daeronie-odrzekł uśmiechając się.-Taki mój obowiązek, mój panie.-Widziałeś moją żonę,Daeronie?-Nasza królowa i moja córka jest już porcie. Widziałem jak tam szedła.-Dzięki-odrzekł mój ojciec. Potem ja z ojcem,Śledzikiem, Strażą i naszymi smokami:Śnieżek,Szczerbek oraz Twardogłowy wyszliśmy z Twierdzy i ruszyliśmy do portu.Niedługo potem wszyscy już byliśmy w porcie i czekaliśmy na statki, które były już bardzo blisko. Jedynie co teraz mnie zastanawiało to co mój brat i kuzyn wymyśli za powitanie. Oba królewski statki przybiły do portu i rzuciły cumy.Zaczęli z nich wychodzić ludzie na czele z królem. Obok niego szła królowa Cersei a także jego dzieci. Dalej Namiestnik Króla, Ned razem z swymi córkami:Arya i Sansa oraz z świtą i strażnikami.Kiedy król podszedł do małego tłumu zgromadzone w porcie, na przód wyszedł Król Czkawka z swą żoną, Astrid oraz swym synem Elronem. Za nimi szli strażnicy z Straży Berk. Zaś strażnicy miejscy pilnowali tłumu.Staneli twarzą w twarz. Wreszcie Rober rzekł-To ty jesteś tym Czkawką jak sądze? Tak-odpowiedział mu tata- A ty jesteś tym Robertem,Królem Siedmiu Królestw.Tak-odrzekł król. Zaczął Król Robert-To moja żona i królowa Siedmiu królestw, Cersei z rodu Lannisterów. Czkawka podszedł do królowej, ujął jej dłoń i pocałował po czym rzekł-Miło mi poznać tak piękną i mądrom panią jak ty, królowo Cersei.-Jesteś niezwykle dwornym i szarmackim królem, Czkawko- powiedziała to głosem pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek sympatii.- Miło mi to słyszeć odrzekł. Robert popatrzył chwilę na króla i jego żonę, na której dłużej zwiesił oko. Pomyślałem sobie-"Ten Robert to niezły spaslak ale jest miły za to jego żona jest całkiem ładna ale za to zimna jak lód". Robet rzekł-Ato są moje dzieci i wtem za nich wyszła trójka dzieci: dwóch chłopaków i jedna dziewczyna.-Joffrey,Tommen i Myrcella powiedziała Cersei.Przyjrzałem im się wszystkim. Cała trójka miała blond włosy i błekitne oczy. Wtem Czkawka rzekł-A to moja żona Astrid i mój syn Elron-mówiąć to pokazując na mnie przez co poczułem się speszony. Wtedy podszedł do mnie Joffrey i podał mi dłoń. Ja mu też podałem i je uścisneliśmy. Nasi ojcowie się na to uśmiechnęli i wtedy król Siedmiu Królestw powiedział-Poznaj też mego przyjaciela i Królewskiego Namiestnika Eddarda Starka z swymi córkami Sansą i Aryą oraz mego brta Stannisa,loda Smmoczej Skały. Wtedy Namiestnik wyszedł na przód razem z swymi córkami.Wtedy Elron ujrzał Arye a ona jego. Arya pomyślała jak go zobaczyła że Elron w zachowaniu nie różni się od Joffreya. Głowa rodu Starków przywitał się z Królewską parą mówiąc-Miło mi poznać takiego dostojnego króla i jego małżonkę po czym ucałował jej dłoń. Stannis także się z nim przywitał.Elron patrzył na Arye i myślał że jest całkiem ładna. Co prawda Sansa była ładniejsza, ale wydawała się mu bardziej delikatna. Wtedy nagle mój tata rzekł do Króla i Królowej-Zaraz dwójka młodych Celadrimów przywitają was wspaniałym występem na smokach. Wszyscy goscie poruszyli się zaciekawieni tym co usłyszeli. Czkawka rzekł do Daerona-Podaj mi swój róg,kapitanie.-Tak mój królu po czym podszedł do Czkawki, wyciągnał za pasa biały,ukuty srebrem róg bawoła i podał go swemu królowi. Czkawka zadął przeciągle w róg po czym oddał go swemu kapitanowi Straży Berk. Przez chwilę panowała absolutna cisza jak makiem zasiał. Nikt się nie odzywał. Nawet tłum z tyłu ucichł i czekał aż coś się wydarzy.I nagle wylecieli Celedor i Altairer na swym smokach i zaczelii robić różnorakie akrobacje w powietrzu. Ludziom i Caladrimom aż dech zaparło. Wszyscy uważnie śledzili wzrokiem poczynania dwóch młodych chłopaków łącznie z gościmi zza Morza. W tym czasie Jaime i Tyrion, którzy dopiero teraz wyszli ze statków także patrzyli na pokaz jaki dawali obaj Celadrimowie z pewnym podziwem. Po niedługim czasie obaj Celadrimowie wylądowali przed Królem Robertem i Królową Cersei. Szeszli z swym smoków i ukłonili się przed parą królewską. Wtedy też wyszedł smoka Czkawki,Śnieżek.Robert zaczął klaskać a za jego przykładem poszedł niedługo wszyscy zgromadzeni włącznie ze mną. Potem Robert spytał mego ojca-Oni oboje są też twoimi synami? Mój tata odpowiedział ze śmiechem-Tylko Celedor. Altairer to mój siostrzeniec. Moj brat i kuzyn podeszli do mnie i stanęli obok siebie. Wtem Jaime, który nagle wyszedł z świty króla powiedział-A co to za biały smok obok twej nogi,panie? Czkawka zwróciłił uwagę na niego po czym z uśmiechem rzekł-To mój smok i najlepszy przyjaciel,Śnieżek z gatunku Śnieżna Furia a z kim mam to czynienia panie..?-Jaime, królu mój brat bliżniak-odpowiedziała za niego Cersei.-Aha odpowiedział Miło mi poznać.-Mi też, królu odrzekł Królobójca. Wtedy wszedł też Tyrion, który był karłem. Wyszedł na środek.-Witam panie, nazywam Tyrion. Jestem bratem królowej."Niski jak krasnolud lub hobbit"pomyślałem.-Miło mi poznać ciebie Tyrionie odrzekł mój tata. Potem dodał-Skory wszyscy się poznaliśmy to możemy iść na ucztą zorganizowaną na waszą część.-To dla nas zaszczyt-odpowiedzieli razem Robert i Cersei po czym wszyscy ruszyli żwawo do Twierdzy pod ochroną Straży Berk i straży miejskiej. 'Rozdział III Wielka uczta i początek niezwykłego romansu '''Czkawka wraz z swą rodziną oraz z Robertem oraz jego rodziną i świtą szli główną ulicą miasta chronionymi przez Straż Berk. Ludzie i Caladrimowie tłoczyli się tam i krzyczęli:"Niech żyje Król Czkawka","Niech żyje Książe Celedor" czy też "Niech żyją goście zza Morza". Kierowaliśmy się do Twierdzy, gdzie w głównej sali czekały stoły wypełnione po brzegi jedzeniem i piciem. Ja odłączyłem się od rodziców oraz mego brata i kuzyna i podeszłęm na tył, gdzie szedł Ned i jego córki oraz ich septa Mordena czy jakoś tak. Cześć Arya-powiedziałem nieśmiało do niej. Część Elron-powiedziała bez przekonana chociaż zdziwiona tym że do niej podszedł. Ned i Sansa patrzyli na nich z zaciekawieniem, choć Sansa bardziej interesował jej książe Jofferey niż Elron.Mogę z tobą porozmawiać?-kontynuowałem swą wypowiedz. Może być-odpowiedziała mi. I to czasu jak doszliśmy na miejsce rozmawialiśmy swobodnie, śmialiśmy się z różnych anegdod z naszego życia oraz innych rzeczy. Arya pokazała mi swój miecz, który nazywała Igłę a ja jej się zrewanżowałem pokazująć swój miecz. Nazwałem go Smocze Żądło-powiedziałem. Poprosiła mnie czy może go dotknąć, a ja odpowiedziałem z najmilszym uśmiechem jaki mogłem zrobić żę tak po czym podałem jej miecz. Dotknęła go i powiedziała żę fajny miecz po czym mi go oddała a ja go schowałem do pochwy. Całej tej rozmowie pszysłuchiwał się Ned i pomyślał że jego córka jest bardziej szczęśliwa i uśmiechnęta.Z tą myślą szedł do Twierdzy. Gdy doszliśmy na miejsce, zaczeliśmy wchodzić na górę, gdzie czekali strażnicy. Gdy nas zobaczyli otworzyli drzwi i pokłonili się memu ojcu. Gdy już wszyscy weszli do środka, zamknęli drzwi. Mój tata razem z mamą rozmieszcili gości po stołach. Mój ojciec umieścił Roberta i jego żonę na honorowych miejscach a razem z mamą usiedli po obu bokach stołu niedalego Roberta i Cersei. za nimi usiedli Jaime i Tyrion oraz Stanniss a dalej Ned i reszta świty. Ja z bratem i resztą dzieciaków usiedliśmy na osobnym stole. Ja siedziałem pośrodku. Po prawej mój brat Celedor a po lewej kuzyn Altairer a dalej Śledzik oraz bliżniacy. Po drugiej stronie siedzieli Jofferey,Myrcella,Tommen oraz Arya i Sansa. Ku mojemu zadowoleniu na przeciwko mnie usiadła Arya. Zacząłem z nią rozmawiać pytająć o jej dom i resztę rodziny. Ona mi opowiadałą o Winterfell, o krainie gdzie wkrótce nadejdzie sroga zima. O swoich bratcie Robbie, który jest dziedzicem Winterfell, Branie, który w wyniku upadku z wysoka stracił władzę w nogach, Rickonie, który jest jeszcze małym dzieckiem oraz o jej przyrodnim bracie, Johnie, który służy na Murze. Ja jej opowiadałem o Caladrii i Śródziemiu, o wielkich czynach elfów, Celadrimów oraz ludzi. Wspaniałych dziełach rąk krasnoludów oraz o smokach i jak do się stało że je wytresowalismy. Coraz bardziej ją lubiłem i widocznie one też zaczeła mnie lubić. Wtedy mój ojciec wstał z złotym kielichem w dłoni wypełniomy winem koloru bursztynu i zaczął mówić-Witam wszystkich zgromadzonych na tej uczcie. To zaszczyt gościć tak znaniemitych. Wypijmy za ich zdrowie po czym napił się z kielicha. Wszyscy pozostali także wypili z kielichów i usiedli. Czkawka także usiadł i jego wzrok padł na Cersei.Jest piękniejsza od mojej żony. Ciekawe jaka jest w łóżku"pomyślał po czym zaraz się skarcił w duchu.Nalał sobie do kielicha wina i wypił jednym łykiem. Jesteści ciekawi co takiego jedliśmy.Powiem wam to. Jedlismy takie potrawy jak:Pieczony Jak z jabłkiem,różne rodzaje pieczonych ryb,potrawki z baraniny,pieczone kurczaki,podpłomyki z miodem, kiełbaski z Jaka i papryką,paszted drobiowy oraz inne przysmaki. Nie zabrakło słynnych miodowych ciastek Beornidów,pierników oraz wafelków z nadzieniem z masła orzechowego. Wokół stołów uwijała się liczna służba usługująca biesiadnikom oraz przynosząca nowe potrawy. Co to picia nie zabrakło piwa i słynnego wina prosto z winnic Nortii oraz soków owocowych. Nam do picia dano głównie soki owocowe:Jabłkowy,mangowy oraz pomarańczowy. Nie było wina na co urażony był jedynie Joffrey, ale przeszło mu gdy tylko napił się soku z mango.Porozglądałęm się po stole i widziałem jak Altairer rozmawiał z Śledzikiem i bliżniakami. Celedor rozmawiał z Myrcellą. Chyba wpadł jej w oko, bo ciągle się do niego uśmiecha i rumieni jak jej powiedział że jest piękna dziewczyną.Chyba ona też mu wpadła w oko. Joffrey rozmawia z Sansą i uśmiechał się do niej a ona do niego. Tommem z nikim nie rozmawiał tylko opychał się miodowymi ciastkami, które popijał sokiem z jabłek.Ja i Arya jedliśmy potrawkę z baraniny i od czasu do czasu wtrącaliśmy słowa.Raz powiedziałem że wygląda ładnie to odpowiedziała mi że jestem miłym i fajnym chłopakiem.Bardzo ją polubiłem a może się w niej zauroczyłem? Trudno mi powiedzieć, ale teraz jestem zajęty jedzeniem tych pysznych pierników. Palce lizać mówie wam. Tymczasem przy stole gdzie siedzieli dorośli, Czkawka opowiadał Robertowi i Nedowi o tym jak stracił tą cześć nogi. Słuchacze byli pod wielkim wrażeniem, jak Czkawka jako 15-letni chłopak razem ze swym smokiem,Śnieżkiem pokonał Wielką, Czerwoną Śmierć.Patrzył też czasem na Cersei, która też zwracała swój wzrok na niego. Jadła akurat pieczonego pstrąga i z uwagą słuchała co opowiadał Czkawka. Robert też słuchał uważnie przy okazji pijąć kielich po kielichu wina Nortów,Ned zaś jadł właśnie kawałek pieczonego Jaka z kromką chleba i popijał to wybornym piwem. Jaime niezbyt słuchał co mówi Czkawka i spokojnie jadł wielki udziec jagnięcy pijąc do tego wino.Zaś Tyrion zjadłwszy kilka pieczonych łososi i śledzi oraz popijajać to miodem pitnym, zaczął opowiadać jakiś sprośny żart Astrid, która się z tego uśmiała tak że o mało by z krzesła nie spadła. A Stannis jadł pieczonego kurczaka pijąc z tym piwo.Gdy skończył opowiadać, Robert odezwał się-To teraz ja mogę coś opowiedzieć? Ależ oczywiście-odpowiedział król Caladrimów. I Robert zaczął opowiadać o tym jak zdobył tron, pokonująć szalonego króla razem z Nedem i innymi lordami. Czkawka słuchał tego uważnie gdy podszedł do niego jego syn, Elron po czym powiedział-Najadłem sie już i chciałbym pójść do Akademii razem z bratem, kuzynem bliżniakami.Nasi goście też chcą pójść to zobaczyć. Czy możemy? Czkawka zwrócił się do Roberta i Neda-Czy mogę puscić wasze dzieci z moimi? Obiecuje że nić im nie będzie. Jak będzie trzeba to przydziele im straż. Robert porozmawiał chwilę z Nedem i swą żoną po czym powiedział-Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Jest tutaj bezpiecznie, dlatego pozwolamy im pójść. Elron na to rzekł-Dziękuje wielcy panowie po czym ukłonił im się i poszedł do swego stołu. Po chwili wszystkie dzieci wyszły z sali i ruszyły w stronę Smoczej Akademii.Biesiada trwała dalej i niedługo większość osób z wyjątkiem Czkawki i Cersei byli bardzo pijanii. Czkawki patrząć po sali zobaczył że jedynie Cersei nie jest pijana i zaczął na nią patrzeć na nią a ona także na niego patrzyła uśmiechając się. Po chwili wzięła krzesło i usiadła obok niego. Zaczęła z nim rozmawiać kładząć ręke na jego udzie, co podnieciło Czkawkę.Widzę żę twa żona już śpi.Rzeczywiscie-mówiąc to popatrzył na Astrid, która smacznie chrapała,pijana od zbyt wielu kieliszków wina.Potem rzekła mu do ucha-Powiem ci w sekrecie że jesteś szarmackim i przystojnym mężczyznom-mówiać do kładziłą ręką jego udo. Wiem to pani-odpowiedział jej głaszcząć jej blond włosy. A ty jesteś piękną i mądrą kobietą-powiedział Czkawka.Wtem Cersei nachyliła się jego ucha mówiąć mu-Podobasz mi się. Co powiesz na seks-powiedziawszy to przełożyła ręke na jego kroczę. Czuła jego męskość pod spodniami jak zaczęła sie powoli podnosić. Ale ty masz męże a ja mam żonę-odpowiedział jej. Ale ja i tak od dawna się z nim nie kochałam się z nim. Mam ochotę na ciebie. Usłyszawszy to Czkawka przełamał się i powiedział do niej-Też mam na ciebie ochotę. Choćby do mego domu.Dobrze-powiedziała mu. Po czym wstali i wyszli cicho z Twierdzy i niezauważeni przez nikogo doszli do domu Króla. Weszli do środka, a Czkawka zamknął drzwi. Weszli na górę, gdzie Czkawka zaprowadził Cersei do sypialni.Gdy już byli środku, zaczęli się całować po czym wzięli się za o wiele większe rzeczy. Gdy skończyli to leżąca obok niego Cersei położyła i powiedziała-Nikt mi nie jeszcze nie zrobił tak dobrze jak ty i pocałowała go w policzek. Czkawka uśmiechnął się do niej. Leżeli jeszcze chwilę po czym wstali, ubrali się w swe ubrania, Czkawka dodatkowo w zbroje, pościelił łóżko, wyszli z pokoju i domu poczym wrócili do Twierdzy, gdzie nikt nie zauważył ich zniknęcia, ponieważ wszyscy spali po czym usiedli na swe miejsca. '' '''Rozdział IV Sztuka latania i co z tego wyszło '''Kiedy już się najadłem zwróciłem się do brata, który był zajęty podrywaniem Myrcelly, której się bardzo podobało. Bracie-gdy mówiłem wszystkie osoby zwróciły się na mnie swą uwagę-Możę pójdziemy polatać na smokach w naszej Smoczej Akademii. Mój brat popatrzył na mnie po czył rzekł swym basowym, serdecznym głosem-Chętnie bracie pójdę sobie polatać na Wichrze, ale chciałbym żeby poszła ze mną Myrcella. Wszyscy jak to usłyszeli to otworzyli usta ze zdziwienia. Tylko siostra Joffreya zarumieniła a Altairer rzekł ze śmiechem-Widzę żę nasz książę się zakochał. Celedor zbył uwagę krewnego śmiechem.Myrcella chciała coś rzecz ale pierwszy odrzekł Joffrey, który powiedział- Też chętnie zobaczę jak latacie na tych wielkich gadach.-I ja odrzekł Tommen, który przestał sie opychać miodowymi ciastkami. Sansa też chciała iść z nami bo chciała z bliska zobaczyć smoki a też to że jej książe idzie. A ty idziesz z nami Aryą? spytałem z nutą prośby w głosie.- Chętnie zobaczę jak latacie na smokach a być może bym poleciała z tobą na smoku. Uśmiechnąłem się na to co powiedziała i powiedziałem że nawet mógłbym zawieść cie na Szczerbku do samych Siedmiu Królestw. Gdy już wszyscy chcieli isć z nami powiedziałem że pójdę spytać się ich ojców o zgodę. Wstałem i podszedłem do Taty. Słyszałem jak słucha tego co opowiadał mu Robert. Spytałem go czy mogą isć z nami ich dzieci do akademii. On się spytał Roberta i Neda a oni się zgodzili. Podziękowałem pięknie po czym wróciłem do stołu. Wszyscy czekali z niecierpliwością. Ja już byłem przy stole, gdy nagle Joffrey i Arya razem spytali, co powiedzili panowie ojcowie. Wszyscy możecie iść z nami do Akademii. Pierwszy śli ja razem z Aryą, potem Joffrey w towarzystwie Sansy, mój brat z Myrcellą, z którą się przekomarzał, a na końcu Altairer z bliżniakami i Tommem. Cała czwórka rozmawiała głośnio. Wyszliśmy z Twierdzy i szedlismy z schodów po czym ruszyliśmy w stronę Akademii. Romawiałem z Aryą. Opowiadałem jej o naszym mieście, Berk. Z tyłu słyszałem jak Sansa rozmawiała i tuliła sie do Jofferya a on to odwzajemniał. Rzekłem do Aryi-Widzę żę twoja siostra klei się do Joffreya. No tak-odrzekła. Nasz pan ojciec z królem zaręczyli ją z jego najstarszym synem. Aha-odpowiedziałem. Ale widać że i twojemu bratu ktoś się podoba-powiedziała do mne z przekąsem. No cóż rzekłem mój brat ma słabosć do pięknych, blondwłosych dziewczyn-powiedziawszy to szepnąłem do jej ucha to co mój brat z kolegami że ostatno zrobił żarty takie, które wynikiem było kilka zniszczonych domów. Uśmiała się z tego tak samo jak ja.Niedługo potem wszyscy weszliśmy na arene, gdzie były nasze smoki.Nasi goście podeszli i pogłaskali nasze smoczki. Joffreyowi szczególnie spodobał się Wandersmok. Altairer opowiadał mu że smok strzela piorunami, które bierze z burzowych chmur.Książe był zaciekiawiony tym co mówił Altairer i powiedział-Chciałbym zobaczyć jak strzela tymi piorunami. Dobra-odrzekł Altairer po czym poszedł po drewniany cel. Wszyscy do obserwowalismy. Ja z Aryą przy Szczerbku, Celedor z Myrcellą przy Wichrze, Sansa przy swym księciu oraz bliżniacy i Śledzik z Tommem przy swych smokach. Altairer przyniósł drewniany cel po czym się odsunął i krzyknął komende:Piorun strzelaj! Smok wstanął i strzelił jasnym piorunem w cel, niszcząć go jednym celnym trafieniem. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem mnie i moich przyjaciół byli tym niezwykle zaskoczeni. Celedor zwrócił do swej księżniczki-Czy chciałbyś się ze mną przeleciec na Wichrze. Obiecuje że nić się tobie nie stanie. Myrcella popatrzyła na niego gdy nagle Wicher polizał ją po twarzy. Wszyscy się na to uśmiali po czym Celedor rzekł-Lubi cię. Myrcella powiedziała-wygląda na to że tak, więć nie będzie polece z tobą po czym się uśmiechnęła. Celedor pomyślał-"O Valarowie, jaka ona jest piękna jak się uśmiecha. Podoba mi się i teraz zastanawiam się czy ja się jej podobam.Chciałbym mieć taką dziewczynę". Celedor pomógł usiąść Myrcelli usiąść na smoku, po czym sam usiadł w siodle na Wichrze. Podszedłem do nich i zacząłem mówić do bratu-Tylko na nią uważaj. Oczywiscie bracie-odrzekł mi Celedor. Myrcella objęła Celedora po czym oboje wylecieli z Areny. Podszedłem do Aryi a ona mnie spytała-To co teraz robimy, Elron? A chcecie się dużo dowiedzieć o smokach, które tu żyją?-odpowiedziałem W odpowiedzi od nich usłyszałem zbiorowe Tak. Poprosiłem Śledzika o księge smoków. On przyniósł mi grubą,skórzaną księge z smokiem na okładce.Otworzyłem książke i wszyscy wokół mnie usiadli a ja poczytałem im o smokach i ich zwyczajach. Poczytałem o Śmiertnikach Zębaczach, Koszmarów Ponocników, Straszliwcach i o Nocnej Furiach. Słuchali uważnie tego co czytałem a Arya i Joffery dopytywali się różnych dodatkowych informacji. Gdy skończyłem czytać w tym samym czasie wlecieli z powrotem Celedor z Myrcellą. Całą nasza ferajna zwróciła na nich swe oczy.Wylądowali jakieś 5 metrów od nas. Celedor zsiadł i pomógł Myrcelli. Po tym ona rzekła do niego Dziękuje za cudowny lot po czym pocałowała go policzek. Mój brat zrobił czerwony jak pomidor i tylko coś niewyrażnie wybełkał. Altairer i bliżniacy mówili-Celedor się zakochał, Celedor się zakochał ale jak tylko na nich popatrzył to natychmiast umikli. Usiedli obok jej rodzeństwa. Gdy zamknąłem ksiażkę i wręczyłem ją Śledzikowi na arene weszli nasi rodzice:Czkawka i Astrid, Robert i Cersei oraz Ned. Wszyscy jak widziałem byli trochę jescze pijanii ale na tyle by móc w miare chodzić bez przewracania oraz normalnego mówienia a nie bełkotu. To co zauważyłem to że Tata i królowa Cersei byli najbardziej trzezwi ze wszystkich przybyłych.Czkawka rzekł-Co tam porabiacie? Arya za mnie rzekła kładąć swą ręke na mój bark-Elron czytam na o tych wspaniałych stworzeniach panie królu. Wtem Tommem odezwał się głośno-Mamo, Tato. Myrcella całowała się z Celedorem. Robert i jego żona oraz ojciec i mama popatrzyli na nas zdziwieni, ale potem tata z mamą jak i Robert i Cersei uśmiechnęli. Wtem Tommen musiał zrobić unik by nie dostać w głowę od Myrcelly. Czkawka odezwał się swym miłym i serdecznym głosem-No kto by pomyślał. Mój młodszy syn już zaczyna się całować z dziewczynami. Celedor zrobił sie znowu czerwony jak burak po czym odrzekł-Myrcella pocałowała mnie tylko w policzek. Tym razem Robert się uśmiał.Teraz Myrcell się odezwała-Pocałował go w policzek ponieważ chciałam w taki sposób podziękować na za ten lot na smoku na który mnie zabrał a takzę że go bardzo lubię po czym się trochę zarumieniła.Zaraz odezwała się Cersei-Czy nić się tobie nie stało, córko. Przecież mogłaś spaść z smoka i zginąć. Myrcella odpowiedziała-Celedor zadbał o to żebym nie spadła. W końcu Czkawka się odezwał-Powoli idzie już noć, pora spać. Kazałem przyszykować pokoje dla naszych gośći w Twierdzy. Wtedy powiedziałem to taty-A możę jutro zorganizujemy smoczy wyścig. Mama na to-To doskonały pomysł. Czkawka-Popieram. Pokażemy wam nas ulubioną rozrywkę.Co wy na to?Para królewska i Królewski Namiestnik zgodzili się na to po czym wzięli swoje dzieci. Zanim jeszcze wyszli, zapytali się czym są Smocze wyśćigi. Ja im na prędko wytłumaczyłem i się pożegnaliśmy. Mój brat przytulił się do Myrcelly a ja pożegnałem się z Aryą , która mnie uścisnęła a ja to odwzajemniłem. Potem my wyszliśmy i rozmawialiśmy o tym co się działo na przyjęciu. Czułem jednak że mój ojciec coś ukrywa ale nie wiem co. Pożegnałem się z kuzynem, Śledzikiem oraz Bliżniaki i poszliśmy do domu. '''Rozdział V Smoczy wyścig '''Noc przemineła spokojnie i nastał nowy dzień. W domu Króla wszyscy budzili się i wstali. Elron wstał z łóżka, ubrał się zieloną koszulę, brązowe spodnie oraz strój do latania(Jest to rodzaj skórzanej zbroi koloru czarnego z schowanymi skrzydłami). Miał te zbroje dopiero od wczoraj. Zrobił go razem z ojcem, którego od dawna prosił żeby zrobił mu taką jakom on miał.Kiedy się jeszcze ubierałem podszedł do mnie Szczerbek. Uśmiechnołem się do niego. Bo ubraniu się, pościelił łóżko i wyszedł na dół razem ze swym smokiem coś zjesć. Po drodze spotkał i rozmawiał z Celedor, który gadał dużo o Myrcelli i dzisiejszym wyścigu. Pomyślałem sobie-"Mój brat naprawde się zakochał. Jak mówi o tej księżniczce to mu się oczy świecą a i głos ma taki jakiś podniecony. Może i ja się kiedyś zakocham. Gdy weszliśmy do kuchni moje rozmyślenia przerwała kłótnia naszych rodziców, co obu nas zdziwiło. Rodzice prawie nigdy się nie kłócili. Czasem o jakieś pierdoły, ale teraz to wyglądało poważnie. Mama była czerwona ze złości i krzyczała na niego a tata ze spokojem próbował jej coś wytłumacyć i uspokoić. Usłyszeliśmy co mówiła mama-Przyznaj się że przespałeś się z tą zdzirą, Cersei. Czkawka jej odpowiedział-Mówie ci po raz setny. Ja się z nią nie przespałem. Astrid na to-Tak? A widziałam jak na biesiacie gapiła się na ciebie i to że ktoś was widział jak szedłeś z nią do naszego domu. Pewnie po to by się z nią pieprzyć. Czkawka z stoickim spokojem skrzyżował ręce po czym rzekł-Do są jakieś banialugi. Myśmy byli cały czas w Twierdzy. A poza tym ty byłaś tak pijana że spałaś spokojnie.Wtem ja odrząknąłem. Oboje odwrócili głowy i się speszyli. Ile z tego słyszeliście-spytał się tata. Doś dużo by spytać się czy to prawda-odpowiedziałem z równie stoickim spokojem. Mój brat kontynuował-Czy ty naprawdę prześpałes się z matką Myrcelly? Mówił to niedowierzajacym głosem. Tata nam odrzekł-To nie jest prawda. Ja cały czas siedziałem Twierdzy do czasu aż wszyscy się nie obudzili po tej biesiacie. Mama popatrzyła na niego z wzrokiem jakby mu nie wierzyła aż w końcu rzekła-Sama już nie wiem. Może mówisz prawdę. Po czym machnęła nonszalacko rękoma i poszła po śniadanie.Przez reszte śniadania panowała grobowa cisza. Dałem pełen ryb kosz Szczerbkowi, który zjadł je ze smakiem. Gdy już zjedliśmy kanapki z wędzonym łososiem, wstaliśmy i pomogliśmy mamie sprzątać. Tata wstał po czym rzekł do nas- Idę przygodować Smocze wyścigi. Bądzcie gotowi w samo południe. My potwierdziliśmy to kiwnięciami głowy, po czym też wyszliśmy z domu. Wzieliśmy nasze smoki i polecieliśmy na arene. Gdy już dolecieliśmy w Akademii oprócz naszych przyjaciół z Berk byli też nasi przyjaciele zza Morza. Przy królewskich dzieciach stało kilku strażników wśród których jeden był dosyć osobliwy. Jak widziałem mam połowę twarzy pokrytą bliznami po poparzeniach. Stał obok księcia Joffreya wieć pomyślałem żę pewnie jest to jego osobisty strażnik. Gdy nas zobaczyli to się ucieszyli. Gdy tylko mój brat szedł ze smoka podbiegła do niego Myrcella i go przytuliła a mój brat do odwzajemnił. Do mnie podeszła Arya jak zwykle piękna i przytuliła. Poczułem się miło tym że Arya tak mnie lubi. Podeszła też reszta moich przyjaciół. Za Joffreyem szedł w posepnym milczeniu rycerz o poparzonej części twarzy. Podszedł do mnie Joffrey po czym rzekł-Przestawiam ci mego strażnika ser Sandora Clegana zwanego Ogarem. Celedor jak usłyszał ten przydomek to parsknął śmiechem. Miło mi-powiedziałem Mi też-odpowiedział osle Ogar.Zapytałem się ich co tu robią. Za wszystkich odpowiedziała mi Arya.-Chcemy zobaczyć jak ćwiczycie na swych smokach. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej jak głupek. Dobra-odpowiedziałem tylko nie przeszkadzacie. Dobrze-odpowiedzieli mi hurem po czym Joffrey,Tommem, Myrcella, Arya, Sansa i ten Ogar i inni strażnicy poszli sobie usiąść przy ścianie areny na kamiennych ławach. Dobra-rzekłem do jeżdzów, pora na trening. Dzisiaj mamy Smoczy wyścig, więć musimy sporo potrenować. A nie możemy czegoś wysadzić?-spytał się Toporek. Nie-Odpowiedzieliśmy mu. Dobra, dobra. Rozumiem aluzje-odrzekł bliżniak. Ale ty jesteś głupi bracie. Jak pusta pochwa od miecza-powiedział mu Mieczyk. Sam jesteś pusty-odpowiedział mu Toporek po czym zaczęli się bić. Jak to zwykle bliżniacy. Zignorowaliśmy ich i zaczeliśmy trenować różne komendy a nasza "publika" obserwowała nas uważnie z wyjątkiem strażników, którzy stawiali pieniądze, kto wygra walkę:Mieczyk czy Toporek, i ich jeszcze dopingowali.MY przestaliśmy zwracać najmniejszą uwagę i skupiliśmy się na treningu gdyż każdy chciał wygrać. Ja z Szczerbkiem ćwiczyliśmy szybowanie, Altairer z Piorunem szybkie latanie, Celedor z Wichurem celne strzelanie kolcami z jego ogona a Śledzik z Twardogłowym celne łapanie w locie owieć, w tym celu korzystająć z wyrzutni owieć. W czasie ćwiczeń patrzył ukradkiem na Aryi. Nie chciał się przed sobą przyznać, ale podobała mu się Arya i chciałby się do niej zbliżyć. Ćwiczył szybowanie w Akademii i myślał nad tym.Po pewnym czasie treningu Elron podleciał do Aryi, zrzedł z smoka i powiedział miłym głosemn kłaniająć się przed nią-Czy mogę zabrać milady na lot ponad naszym miastem? Cała publika zwróciła na nich swój wzrok a Arya lekko się zarumieniła po czum powiedziała-Bardzo chętnie Elronie, po czym wstała i usiadła na siodle Szczerbka. Elron wsiadł przed nią na Nocną Furie. Rzekł do niej przed startem-Tylko się mnie mocno trzymaj, dobrze? Arya tylko pokiwała głową i ujęła za biodra Elrona po czym wylecieli z akademii. Lecieli coraz wyżej i wyżej.Caladrim kątem oka zobaczył żę Arya nie bała się i bez strachu rozglądała się bo bokach.-Podobają ci się te widoki.-Są ładne odrzekła Arya po czym wtuliła się w niego. Elron poczuł przyjemne ciepło w ciele. Lecieli jeszcze tak przez 25 minut po czym wrócili na Arene. Tam na nich czekała na nich niespodzianka. Obrócz jego przyjaciół i gości zza Morza byli też jego Tata i Aryi. Czkawka i Ned trzymali przy sobie ze spokojem ręce. Gdy zobaczyli że ich pociechy lądują na smoku. Podeszli do nich a Czkawka i Arya poczuli się niepewnie.-Gdzie byliście? spytał się Czkawka. Zabrałem na lot nad miastem Arye. Jesteście na nas żli? Wtem Czkawka i Ned parsknęli śmiechem. Elron i Arya poczuli się trochę zdezorientowani. Wyglądacie słodka tak razem-rzekł Ned-Zwłaszcza że trzymasz ją za ręke. Dopiero teraz Elron zobaczył że trzyma dziewczynę za ręke, gdy pomógł jej siąść ze smoka. Puścili się zaraz swoje ręce i się trochę zarumienili. Tej scenie przyglądali się ich przyjaciele i Altairer rzekł ze śmiechem-Elron i Arya zakochana para. Nawet bliżniacy się temu przyglądali. Już dawno przestali się bić. Wygrał Toporek,który miał sinaki na rękach i nogach oraz wgnieciony hełm a Mieczyk miał sinaki rękach oraz guz na głowie. Ogar oraz dwóch z ośmió żołnierzy, którzy postawili na Toporka wygrali sporo pieniędzy. A co tu tata robi? spytał się Elron, który zbył miną uwagę kuzyna. Niedługo jest wyścig, synu-odrzekł Król.Uderzyłem się dłonią w twarz i rzekłem-No racja wyścig. Zaraz będziemy gotowi tato. Czkawka uśmiechnął sie do syna po czym rzaem z Nedem wyszli z areny.Niedługo potem reszta naszych przyjaciół zza Morza też wyszła. Widziałem jak Myrcella pocałowała Celedora w policzek i wyszła z swoimi braćmi. Podeszła do niego Arya i rzekła-No to życzę ci powodzenia przyjacielu. Odrzekłem-Przyda się po czym ona mnie przytuliła po przyjacielku i wyszła za swą siostrą. Ja uśmiechnięty odwróciłem się do reszty i odrzekłem-Trzeba się przygodować na wyścig, po czym wszyscy zaczęli malować swe twarze i smoki swymi barwami. Elron pomalował twarz białom i czerwoną farbą malując sobie po trzy linie na obu policzkach. Pomalował też twarz i skrzydła Szczerba tymi kolorami. Celedor pomalował się niebieską i żółtą farbą malująć sobie prawie całą twarz. Malował też twarz i skrzydła Wichra.Altairer pomalował się czarną i fioletową farbą czoło i poliki.Prawą stronę na czarno a lewą na fioletowo.Swemu smokowi pomalował tylko skrzydła. Jedno na czarno a drugie na fioletowo. BLiżniacy pomalowali się na ciemozielony swe całe twarze oraz twarze i skrzydła swego smoka. Zaś Śledzik pomalował twarz w brąz i jasną zielen w taki sposób że tworzyło to łuk od czoła po policzek przez brodę i z powrotem. Umalował tymi kolorami całą twarz a takzęciało i skrzydła swego smoka. Gdy wszyscy byli gotowi to Elron rzekł-Lecimy,po czym wszyscy polecieli z Elronem na czele. Gdy po pary minutach lotu dolecieli ich oczom ukazał się niesamowity widok.Niedalekobrzegu morza po obu stronach zabudowy stały trybuna których siedziała publika. Pośrodku lewech trybun stała trybuna królewska, na której był Czkawka z żoną oraz goścmi zza Morza i matką Altairera. Pośrodku siedział na swym białym tronie król a obok siedziała Astrid. Obok Czkawki siedziała Cersei i Robert a dalej bracia królowej, Jaime i Tyrion, za nimi zaś królewski namiestnik Ned Stark.Obok Astrid siedziała Hethera a dalej królewskie dzieci oraz potomkinie Neda. Gdy wszyscy zauważyli jeżdzów to tłum podniósł wielką wrzawę na część owych jeżdzów. Elron oraz jego brat i przyjaciele wylądowli na miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się specjalna rampa, na której wisiały plecione z liny kosze. Każdy wylądował na miejscu, na którym na kawałku drewna namalowana była głowa smoka danego gatunku.Gdy już wszyscy wylądowali, Czkawka wstał z swego miejsca i zaczął mówić swoją tradycyjną już mowę na te okazje-Witam wszystkich przybyłych na dzisiejszy wyścig. Ten wyścig będzie wyjątkowy ponieważ obejrzą go też naszymi szanowni goście zza Morza-w tym momencie popatrzył się na Cersei, która się do niego uśmiechneła. Szóstka naszych jeżdzów będzie się ścigało o owce. Ten kto zdobędzie więcej owieć wygra. Ale ten kto na koniec zdobędzie czarną owce nawet jak nie zdobędzie żadnej owcy wygra. Tak niech wygra najlepszy i niech Valarowie ich wspomogą, po czym usiadł na swym tronie. Wiking zagrał na wielkim rogu sygnał i jeżdzy ruszyli przed siebie.Pyskacz, który obsługiwał wyrzutnie owiec wystrzelił pierwszą owce, która miała pomalowana środek wełny żółtą farbą. Pierwszą owce złapał Elron, który natychmiast poleciał w strone swego kosza, ścigała go cała reszta na przodzie z Altairerem i Celedorem. Jednka nie udało im się go dogonić i wrzucił sowce do swego kosza. Tłum powstał i wiwatował. Arya obserwowała to ze swego miejsca i musiała przyznać żę Elron jest w tym dobry i że nawet przystojny za co skarciła siebie w myślach. Tymczasem kowal wystrzelił kolejną owce, którą złapał Celedor. Potem gdy leciał o mało by mu nie zabrał jej Altairer, który podleciał bardzo blisko, ale Celedor to zauważył i przyśpieszył. Ominął potem Bliżniaki i Śledzika a nawet swego brata,po czym wrzucił owce w swój kosz. Tłum znów wiwatował.W trybunie królewskiej rozmawiano głośnio na temat wyścigu ale też na różne inne tematy. Gdy Celedor wrzucił owce do swego kosza Myrcella z radości podskoczyła z radości. Joffrey z Tommenem nie zwrócili na niej zbyt wiele uwagi pochłonięci oglądaniem wyścigu. Sansa siedziała obok Joffreya. Arya oglądała z równą wielką uwagą obserwująć zwłaszcza pewnego białowłosego Caladrima i jego czarnego jak noc smoka pomalowanego teraz na biało i czerwono. Astrid żywo rozmawiała ze swą przyjaciółką i tylko od czasu do czasu spoglądając na wyścig. Czkawka po kryjomu rozmawiał z Cersei, brawiać jej różne komplementy i trzymająć jej ręke na swojej na poręczy swego tronu. Robert pił trochę wina i rozmawiał żywo z Nedem i czasem patrzył na wyścig.Kolejną wystrzeloną owcą złapał Altairer który musiał jak najszybciej leciec bo cała reszta go goniła. Gdy był blisko kosza nagle pojawił się jak spod ziemi wyleciał Śledzik i strącił ogonem Twardogłowego owce z łap Pioruna po czym ją złapał i wrzucił do swego kosza. Tłum znów wstał i się cieszył. Wyścig trwał już w najlepsze. Elron i Celedor mieli już po cztery owce, Altairer mieli po trzy owce a Bliżniaki tylko dwie. Wtem Czkawka dał znak wikingowi, który dmuchnął głośno z dużego, metalowego rogu w kształcie Grongla. Sygnał-rzekł głośnio Elron. Czarna owca-powiedział Altairer i cała zgraja poleciała w stronę miejsca, gdzie miała zostać wystrzelona owca. Gdy już byli blisko wystrzelonej owcy i Celedor chciał z Wichrem złapać w jego łapy owce to nagle Elron zeskoczył z smoka. Większosć osób zamarło. Goście zza Morza sądzili żę Elron oszalał i chciał się zabić. Twój syn możę zginąć-rzekła do ucha Czkawki Cersei mocnej trzymając go za ręke. Zaraz się przekonasz co to czego służy strój który ma mój syn-odpowiedział jej spokojnie Czkawka. Wtem ze stroju otwarły się skórzane skrzydła i płetwa na grzbiecie. Wszystkim aż dech zaparło na ten widok a już szczególnie gościom zza Morza. Elron leciał swobodnie i złapał w ostatniej chwili owce a potem trafił w swego smoka na którego z powrotem siadł i doleciawszy do kosza wrzucił czarną owce. Róg oznajmił konieć wyścigu. Czkawka puścił ręke Cersei, wstał i rzekł głośnio do tłumu-Elron wygrał wyścig! Tłum wiwatował na część zwyciężcy. Nawet goście zza Morza byli pod wrażeniem. Arya patrzyła teraz z dużym podziwem na tego Caladrime. Bardzo go polubiła. Wszyscy jeżdzy wylądowali przed Królem Caladrimów i wszystkich tam zgromadzonych. Na pierwsze miejsce wysunął się Elron ze swym Szczerbkiem. Czkawka wstał i ruszył się do swego syna po czym rzekł-Gratuluje zwycięstwa mój synu po czym go przytulił go. Dziękuje tato-rzekł śmiało Elron. Wam także gratuluje za wzięcie udziału w wyścigu i zdobyciu punktów. Caladria możę być z was dumna!-Rzekł do reszty jeżdzów Czkawka uroczystym tonem. Celedor, Altairer, Śledzik oraz Bliżniacy ukłonili się i uśmniechnęli się. Wtem podeszła do nego para królewska oraz Ned. Robert rzekł-Gratuluje wspaniałego zwyciestwa. Najbardziej zaskoczyły mnie te skrzydła.Masz bardzo ciekawy strój. Dziękuje królu-rzekł Elron po czym ukłonił. Podeszła do nego Cersei i rzekła-Dobre zwycięstwo Elronie. Daleko zajdziesz i bedziesz w przyszłości wielkim królem.-Dziękuje pani-odrzekł Elron lekko się spesząć. Podszedł do niego na końcu Ned-To było imponujące zwycięstwo. Powinieneś kiedyś przypłynąć do nas na Północ do Winderfell. Poznałbyś moich synów i myśle że się by z nimi zaprzyjażnił.Dziękuje i chętnie kiedyś bym do was przypłynął-odrzekłem. Gdy już odeszli ode mnie i znowu sobie usiedli podbiegła do mnie Arya po czym do mnie rzekła-To było niesamowite co zrobiłeś. A ten trik z tym strójem. Leciałeś zupełnie sam, złapałeś tą owce i wygrałeś-mówiąc to miała głoś podniecony i świecące oczy. Dziękuje. To miło usłyszeć taki komplement od takiej niezwykłej dziewczyny-odrzekłem. Arya zarumieniła się trochę a ja wtedy podszedłem do niej bliżej, ująłem swą ręką jej brode po czym ją pocałowałem w usta. Arya nie opierała się a wrecz przeciwnie przyciągła mnie do siebie i się namietnie całowaliśmy. Wszyscy się nas patrzyli szokowani z wyjątkiem moich rodziców, którzy się do nas uśmiechnęli. Całowaliśmy sie jeszcze troche po czym się od siebie odkleiśmy.Arya do mnie rzekła-Świetnie całujeś. Ja jej odpowiedziałem-Ty też po czym się z tego uśmialiśmy. Wtem usłyszałem moją mame-Nasz syn nie tylko wygrał wyścig ale zdobył czyjeś serce. A Altairer i bliżniakami mówili-Elron się zakochał,Elron się zakochał. Nie zwracałem na nich uwagi tylko słuchałem co tata mówi-Zabieram Roberta ro Twierdzy by omówić ważne sprawy polityczne. Reszta niech sobie odpocznie-po czym ruszył z Robertem i swą strażą do Twierdzy. Ned wstał i ruszył za Czkawką i Robertem żegnająć wcześnie Sanse i Arye. Żegłem do swoich przyjaciół-Lecimy do Akademii? Na to wszyscy rzekli-Lećmy!!Podrzedłem do Aryi i spytał-Polecisz ze mną? Arya na to-Chętnie, po czym natychmiast wsiadła na Szczerbak. Zaraz potem ja wsiadłem przed nią. Celedor wziął ze sobą Myrcelle. Zanim odlecieliśmy rzekłem do Joffereya-Przyjście do Smoczej Akademii. Książe tylko kiwną potakująco głową z resztą dzieciaków wyszedł z trybun.Polecieliśmy do Areny bardzo szybko. Gdy wlecieliśmy i siedliśmy ze swych smoków na Arenie stała jakaś postać. Była wysoka i ubrana w szare szaty z narzuconym kapturem tak że nie było widać twarzy. Przybysz podrzedł do mnie i rzekł-Witaj Elronie, synu Czkawki. Ja spytałem lekko zdziwiony-Skąd pan wie jak mam na imię? Ja pana nie znam. Przybysz z widocznym uśmiechem pod kapturem rzekł-Nie poznajesz starego wuja?, po czym zdjął kaptur i naszym oczom ukazał się Caladrim o blond włosych gdzie niegdzie przytykane paskami siwizny i niebieskimi oczami oraz krótkiej, czarnej brodzie.Otwarłem usta ze zdziwienia po czym radośnie rzuciłem się do wuja Aranetera. Uściskaliśmy się a reszta patrzyła z zaciekawieniem z wyjątkiem Celedora, który uśmiechnięty podszedł do nas. Mówiłem-Wuju Araneterze długo cię nie było. Czym się zajmowałeś i z kim walczyłeś? W jakiej byłeś krainie i jakieś cuda widział?-zalewałem go masą pytań. On się tylko uśmiał i powiedział-Spokojnie zaspokoje twoją ciekawość ale może póżniej. Chciałbym poznać twoich przyjaciół zza Morza po czym rzekł do Celedora-Zmieniłeś Celedorze. Urośłeś i stałeś się odważny i mężny tak jak twoja matka. Na to słowa mój brat się speszył i tylko coś niewyrażnie powiedział.Poszedłem po Arye, która podeszła z nim do Aranetera. To jest Arya, wuju-powiedziałem przedstawiająć ją. Arya Stark, córka Neda Starka lorda Winterfell z Północy Westoworos-rzekł ze spokojem Arassasin. Arya ze zdziwienie usłyszała to co mówił wuj Elrona. Rzekła niepewnie-Skąd pan zna moje imię i mego ojca? Araneter tylko się uśmiechnął i rzekł-Poznałem twego ojca podczas jednej ze swoich misji na Siedmiu Królestw. Kiedy ujrzał Myrcelle rzekł do niej-Ty pewnie jesteś Myrcella, córka Króla Roberta czyż nie? Myrcella zdziwiła się skąd zna jej imię po czym rzekła-A skąd pan mnie zna? Araneter jej odpowiedział-Dużo słyszałem o rodzinie królewskiej z Królewskiej Przystanii. Wtem do areny weszła reszta przyjaciół i strażą po czym podeszła do nas. Gdy Joffrey zauważył mego wuja rzekł do niego-A co za głupi wieśniak? Elron wygoń go stąd. Celedor krzyknął do niego-To nie jest żaden głupi wieśniak ale nasz wuja Araneter.Joffrey jak to usłyszał to się przestraszył i rzekł-Bardzo przepraszam panie Araneterze. Nie wiedziałem. Araneter popatrzył na niego bacznie po czym się uśmiał-Nić się nie stało Joffreyowi. Wielu ludzi naz tak nazywa i jeszcze o wiele gorszych słów używa. Naszym zadaniem jest bronienie tego świata przed Mrokiem Saurona. Nasze życie jest nić nie warte. Liczy się tylko to by świat nie przykrył mrok. Joffrey zdziwił sie tym że on zna jego imię ale zanim się spytał podeszłą do niego siostra i mu na ucho wyjaśniła to. Araneter zwrócił się do Elrona-A gdzie mój kochanany brat, Czkawka? Elron odrzekł-Jest w Twierdzy. Dzięki-odrzekł po czym poczochrał za włosy Elrona i Celedora i wyszedł z areny zakładajac na głowę kaptur. Ten wasz wuj jest dziwnym Caladrimem-rzekł Altairer. Może-odrzekłe, ale jest bardzo fajny no i broni z innymi Arassasinami świata. Po tym cała ferajna siadła na ziemie i rozmawiała ze sobą o dzisiejszym dni''u. '''Rozdział VI Bitwa na pola Rhunu '' Daleko na wschodzie znanego świata na stepach krainy zwanej Rhunem niedługo dojdzie do bitwy pomiędzy wzgórzami na równinie będzie się toczył śmiertelny bój ludzi z Dale z Easterlingami z Rhunu. Armia Dale szła w dwóch odzielnych kolumnach. Piechota złożona z doborowej gwardii lordów i włóczników z Rhowanium szła w pierwszej linii.Gwardziści byli uzbrojeni w długie berdeszy. Za nimi szły odziały strażników Athala z Bardianami. Oboje były to najlepsze oddziały łuczników Dale. Na końcu w ostatniej trzeciej linii szły oddziały lekkozbrojnych piechurów z Dale i mistrzów miecza z Dale. Z prawej flanki szły odziały konnych lordów, strażników Aihwotiuda oraz jeżdzów z Rhowanium prowadzenii przez kapitana Darana. Na wzgórzu znajdującym się naprzeciwko armii, która się zatrzymała znajdowała się armia Easterlingów i Variagów z Khandu. Na samym przodzie stały oddziały Easterlingowych i Variagowych łuczników. Za nimi stała piechota uzbrojona w złote, łuskowe zbroje oraz w topory, piki i prostokątne tarcze. Bo obu flankach piechoty znajdowała się elitarna jazda Easterlingów, której zarówno jezdzieć jak i koń miał złote zbroje oraz konnych łuczników Variagów.Dowodził nimi Easterling w złotej zbroij i zasłonietej chustą twarzy. Obie armie czekały tylko na rozkazy swoich dowódców by ruszyć to ataku. Całej tej scenie przyglądał się na sąsiednim wzgórzu niedaleko armii Dale dwie postacie. Jedna z nich, wysoki ubrany na czarno z kapturem na głowie i dosiadającego również czarnego konia przyglądał się im z zwykłą obojetnością. Drugi z nich, niższy ubrany w błekitny płaszcz dosiadał rączego brązowego górskiego kucyka przyglądał się obu armiom ze sporym zainteresowaniem. Duże armie stoją naprzeciw siebie. Dzisiaj poleje się krew-rzekł przybysz w błekitnym płaszczu.Masz całkowitą rację Pati-odrzekł przybysz w czarnej szacie z chytrym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, której nie było widać pod kapturem.Możesz nie mówić do mnie Pati tylko Patrycja Manwe-rzekła z pewną złością w głosie. Jak sobie życzysz milady-odrzekł Manwe z nutą ironii w głosie.Wtedy zaczął mówić do niej-A ja tak lubię cie nazywać, po czym się uśmiał. To możesz mnie tak nie nazywać-rzekła ze spokojem po czym zdjęła kaptur. Miała blond włosy sięgające jej do barków oraz niebieskie oczy.Ubrana była w czerwoną bluze z specjalnym zapięciem a pod nią niebieską koszule.Narzucony na plecy miała swój płaszcz razem z drewnianym, krótkim łukiem. przy pasie miała krótki miecz a kołczan ze strzałami miała włożone przy siodle. Jej towarzysz także sciągnął kaptur i ukazały się krótkie, ciemno blond włosy, szare oczy oraz krótką brązową brode. Ubrany był w długą, czarną szatę z kapturem typową dla Arassina oraz skórzany płaszcz również czarny jak noc. Przy skórzanym pasie miał w pochwie długi miecz oraz kilka noży do rzucania. Na plecach miał stalowy, długi łuk oraz kołczan ze strzałami. W metalowych, czarnych karwaszach miał po ukrytym ostrzu. Niech ci będzie-odrzekł Manwe po czym zwrócił uwagę na zamieszanie panujące w obu armiach. Co tam się dzieje?-spytała się Patrycja patrząć swymi błekitnymi oczami na Manwego oczekując wyjaśnienia. Żadna z armii nie chce atakować jako pierwsza. Czekają aż przeciwnik ruszy pierwszy-wyjaśnił jej Arassin. Wtem rogi obu armii zagrały i wojska Dale ruszyły pierwsze. Kolumna piechoty szła na przeciw armii Rhunu, zaś kawaleria objechała wzgórze i stanęła bokiem do wroga.Łucznicy wroga zaczęły ostrzeliwać piechotę Dale zabijając wielu nim stanęli jakieś 300 metrów od nich. Bardianie i strażnicy Athala odpowiedzieli im tym samym zabijąc wielu łuczników. Wtem wyjechała zza szeregów piechoty Variagowscy konni łucznicy i zaczęli ich ostrzeliwać zabijąć kilkadziesięciu piechurów. Zaczeli toczyć bój. Co robimy w tej sytuacji?-spytała się blondwłosa Nortka. Trzeba będzie im pomóć zabijająć przywódce armii Esterlingów-odpowiedział swym zwykłym tonem Manwe. a jak chcesz to zrobić?-spytała z nieukrywaną ciekawością w głosie. Pojade do nich i załatwie z łuku ich kapitana po czym dobiję go ukrytym ostrzem.-mówił o tym tak jakby chodziło o obieranie ziemniaków a nie o przedarcie się przez wojska nieprzyjaciela i zabicie ich przywódcy. Wygląda to na szalony plan. A ja co mam robić?-spytała. Rób co uznasz za stosowne tylko mi nie przeszkadzaj, po czym chwycił ją za dłoń i ją ucałował po czym założył na głowę kaptur i ruszył na swym koniu w stronę pola bitwy. "Szalony jak zawsze. Ale za to go lubię"-pomyślała sobie po czym ruszyła w stronę obu armii z przygodowanym łukiem. Manwe galopował w stronę Esterlingów. Gdy Dalijczycy zobaczyli Arassina zaczęli krzyczęć-Arassin przybył nam pomóc. Z pewnością teraz wygramy bitwę po czym w bitewnym szale ruszyli na wroga. Manwe ich ominął, po czym wyciągnoł swój miecz z rękojeścią w kształcie głowy konia i zaczął ścinać atakujących go Esterlingów. Za jednym ścieciem uciął głowy dwóm żołnierzom w złotych zbrojach. Dowódca Esterlingów rozkazał swojej przybocznej straży zaatakować Arassina a sam wycował się w wgłąb armii. Na Manwego ruszyło z 10 wojowników uzbrojonych w zakrzywione szable siadająć z konni i biegnąc na niego z podniesioną bronią. Arassin zobaczywszy wycowującego się dowódce wroga schował miecz i wyciągniął łuk z strzałą po czym wyskoczył z konia i trafił ich dowódce, który spadł ze swego konia z strzałą w piersi. Po tym spadł z powrotem na swego konia, schował łuk i wyciągnął oba ukryte ostrza po czym wskoczył na straż przyboczną dowódcy. Powalił i zabił dwóch żołnierzy po czym wyciągnął swoj miecz i zaczął toczyć pojedynek z wrogami. Strącił miecz z ręki jednego z żołnierzy i przebił go na wylot. Potem walczył z kolejnymi dwoma napastnikami krótko, bo niedługo jednego przebił szyje ukrytym ostrzem a drugiemu uciął ręke mieczem po czym dobił ukrytym ostrzem. Zostało jeszcze pięciu wojowników gdy nagle jeden z nich padł. Na jego plecach znajdowała się wbita strzała z niebiesko-zieloną lotką . Arassin poznał że to jest strzała Patrycji, która jechała w ich stronę z napiętym łukiem i kolejną strzałą.Pozostali wrogowie się zdezorganizowali co wykorzystał. Rzucił się na najbliższego napastnika i wbił głęboko ukryte ostrza. Kolejny który chciał się na niego rzucić padł od strzały, którą dostał prosto w szyje. Pozostała dwójka rzuciła się do ucieczki ale nie zdążyli po Manwe rzucił w nich po nożu. Jeden dostał mocno w głowę a drugi w szyje. Po walce Manwe wziął swego konia i podszedł do rannego dowódcy, który nie mógł wstać. Gdy był obok niego tamten chciał trafić go szablą w nogę. Ten ją odrzucił swoim mieczem, który zaraz schował po czym podniósł go gwałtownie i zaczął do niego mówić-Co chcieli zyskać Czarni Numeryjczycy tą bitwą z Dale? Kto wydał ten rozkaz i z jakiego powodu? Ten tylko odpowiedział śmiechem za co Manwe mocniej nim potrząsnął i przyłożył ukryte ostrze do gardła. Czarny Numeryjczyk widząć to i czująć zimną stal na swej skórze w końcu rzekł-To nas mistrz i pan kazał przeprowadzić atak. Ale pewnie nie przewidział że wtrącą się pieprznięci Arassini.Kto jest waszym mistrzem? No kto? Odpowiadaj bo inaczej przyśpiesze twą śmierć-odrzekł z krzykiem Manwe. Esterling tylko prychnął i rzekł-Ty dobrze wiesz o kogo chodzi. To oko bez powieki, które choć narazie słabe rośnie w siłe. Czy mówisz o...-mówił Manwe. o Sauronie?-dokończył za niego Czarny Numeryjczyk.-Tak. Nasz Pan,Sauron Wielki powrócił i rośnie w siłe. Wkrótce Śródziemie zostanie podbite a wasz Zakon zostanie zniszczony-Rzekł Czarny Numeryjczyk i zaczął się perfidnie śmiać. Manwe ze spokojem rzekł-Nawet jeśli powrócił pokonamy go.Niech twa dusza odnajdzie spokój, po czym wbił ukryte ostrze głeboko w gardło. Dowódca wydał ostani krzyk po czym umarł. Manwe puścił jego ciało po czym podszedł do swego konia. Niedalego niego siedziała Patrycja na swym rączym kucyku i spytała go-Co powiedział? Manwe rzekł do niej swym normalnym i spokojnym tonem-Że Sauron powrócił, po czym wsiadł na swego konia i ruszył w jej strone. Patrycja była zdziwiona i przerażona tymi informacjami. Co teraz zrobimy?-spytała. Ruszymy do Dale by odpoczać a potem do Ereboru by spotkać mego starego przyjaciela. A kimż on jest-spytała z ciekawością w głosie. Thorin Dębowa Tarcza, Król pod Górą-rzekł ze swym uśmiechem po czym ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Bitwe wygrali ludzie z Dale tracać niewielu ludzi. Niewielu Esterlingów przeżyło bo wrócić do Rhunu i opowiedzieć o klęśce.Daran szukał Arassina by podziękować za pomoc w bitwie ale zobaczył tylko dwie sylwetki majaczące w oddali w stronę z ktorej przybył. Rozdział VII Przybycie do Dzikich Krajów i spotkanie starego przyjaciela Dwoje osób właśnie okrążała Długie Jezioro, gdy Patrycja spytała Arassina-Daleko jeszcze do tego Dale. Już niedaleko-odpowiedział jej Manwe. Podróżowali już tak z 12 dni i oboje czuli się strasznie zmęczeni. Widzisz to miasto?-mówiać to pokazał na miasto na brzegu jeziora. Tak. Czy to jest własnie Dale?-spytała z nadzieją w głosie gdyż była już bardzo zmęczona i marzyła o ciepłym łózku i dobrej strawie. Nie. To jest Esgaroth. Dale znajduje się od niego jakieś 2 mile na północ-rzekł Manwe. Szkoda-Odpowiedziała Patrycja. Potem aż do dotarcia do Dale już ze sobą nie rozmawiali i było tak cicho że słyszeli własne oddechy i bicia serc oraz stukot podków ich wierzchowców o twardą i skalistą ziemie. Po jakimś czasie ujrzeli brame główną u mury miejske Dale. Samo Dale było dużym i pięknym miastem a do tego niezwykle bogatym. Było"perłą północy" jak mawiali jego mieszkańcy i krasnoludowie z Ereboru. Przy bramie stało dwóch strażników uzbrojonych w halabardy oraz w zbroje płytowe i wysoki hełm. Skóre mieli śniadą a włosy które wychodziły z hełmów były brązowe. Gdy byli już niedaleko bramy, strażnicy zwrócili na nich uwagę po czym jeden do nich rzekł rozkazującym tonem głosu-Stać! Kim jesteście i co was sprowadza do naszego miasta? Arassin i Nortka zatrzymali swe wierzchowce i z nich siedli po czym Manwe się do nich zwrócił-Jam jest Manwe, Arassin z królestwa Rohindii a to jest Patrycja z Northii. Przybywamy do miasta by odpocząć i potem ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Strażnicy jak usłyszeli słowo Arassin ruszyli się. Popatrzyli chwilę na niego po czym uśmiechnęli się do siebie znacząco po czym jeden z nich zaczął mówić do nich w uprzejmym tonie-Wieć jesteś Arassinem? To zaszczyt poznać osobę z tak znakomitego i szanowanego Zakonu. Proszę wejdzie sobie przepuszczamy was, po czym podeszli do bramy i ją otworzyli i ci wpuścili. Manwe i Patrycja wsiedli na swe wierzchowce i ruszyli do środka żegnając się z strażnikami. Choć słońce zaczęło już zachodzić to wciąż na ulicach Dale panował gwar i hałas. To gdzie teraz jedziemy?-spytała Pati Manwego. Do karczmy "Pod Hojnym Niedzwiedziem". To najlepsza karczma w mieście. A jutro po śniadaniu ruszymy prosto do Ereboru by spotkać mego starego przyjaciela. Brzmi niezle-odrzekła Nortka. Bo jakimś czasie dotarli do karczmy która znajdowała się przy skrzyżowaniu dwóch najważniejszych dróg w mieście. Sama karczma była budynkiem z parterem i dwoma piętrami.Z tyłu budynku znajdowała się duża stajnia dla konii i kucyków. Prowadził ją miły jegomość Pan Renlej Burten, Beornid o szarych włosach i bystrych brązowych oczach i grubym brzuchu.Gdy już zatrzymali się przed karczmą zobaczyli światła wydobywające się z okrągłych okien oraz wesoły śpiew i towarzyszący mu chór głosów. Nad dużymi, świerkowymi drzwiami znajdował się duży, zielony szyld z rysunkiem brązowego Niedzwiedzia trzymającego w pysku róg z różnymi dobrami a pod tym rysunkiem pięknie napisane słowa:"Pod Hojnym Niedzwiedziem". Zeszli ze swym wierzchowców i je zostawili przed schodami po czym weszli do środka. W środku świecił jasne światło z kominka oraz z dwóch żyrandorów które były pełne świeć.Na dużej sali znajdowało się pełno stołów z krzesłami na których siedzieli ludzie, krasnoludowie czy nawet Beornidowie. Przy trzech stołach znajdujące się bliżej kominka siedzieli rodowici Dalijczycy pijąc piwo i głośnio dyskutując o najnowszych wieści z miasta i dalekiego świata.Przy dużym stole znajdujący się w głebi sali siedziała kompania krasnoludów z Żelaznych Wzgórz pijąc piwo i jedząc miejscowe potrawy oraz dyskutując na temat wyrobów rąk krasnoludzkich, kopalniach i innych typowo tematów rozmów krasnoludów. A przy dwóch małych stołach znajdujących się na środku sali siedziało z trzech Esgarotczyków oraz dwóch Dalijczyków opowiadających sobie nowiny oraz jakieś miejscowe kawały pijać dużo piwa. A wokół stołów chodził grubasek o rumianych policzkach i szarych włosach w fartuchu oraz trzymająć dwie tace pełne kuflów piwa. Przy barze siedział młody człowiek zapenie Esgarotczyk, który podawał miejscową potrawe dwóm Beornidom z Królestwa Anduiny. Podeszliśmy do gospodarza. Czy możemy...-zaczął Manwe. Chwileczke-rzucił grubas po czym odszedł. Po chwili wrócił wycierając ręce w fartuch. Dobry wieczór-rzekł grubas. W czym mogę służyć? Prosimy o łózka dla dwóch osób i miejsce w stajnii dla konia i kucyka. Dobrze się składa. akurat zostały mi wolne dwa pokoje. Nazywam się Renlej Burten.Todd zaprowadzi wasze wierzchowce do stajnii. A wasza godność?-spytał. Manwe Sulino i Patrycja Niriat-rzekł Manwe. Todd!Todd! Gdzie podziała ta guzdrała? Wtem do karczmy wszedł młody meżczyzna w wieku ok. 20 lat. Już jestem panie Burten-odrzekł zasapany chłopak. Zaprowadzać konia i kucyka tego państwa do stajnii. Oczywiście-odrzekł Todd po czym wyszedł z budynku. Rob zaprowadzi was do waszych pokoi. Ja sam teraz mam zbyt dużo na głowie. Dzisiaj mamy istne urwanie głowy. Najpierw przybyła kompania krasnoludom z Żelaznych Wzgórz a potem przybyła cała grupa Dalijczyków. Przyide do was jak tylko będe miał czas. Rozumiemy-odrzekł Manwe. Ranlej zawołał Roba-Rob! Chodz no tu. Młody człowiek wyszedł zza baru i podszedł do pana Burtena. Co trzeba zrobić-spytał. Zaprowadz naszych gosci do ich pokoi dobrze-rzekł karczmarz. Dobrze panie Burten- po czym ruszył po schodach w góre. My poszliśmy za nim. Weszliśmy na pierwsze piętro a potem szliśmy korytarzem. Pokazał nam dwa ostatnie pokoje, wręczył klucze do nich i rzekł że kolacja będze za 10 minut po czym szedł z powrotem na dół. Kazdy z nas wszedł do swego pokoju. Mój pokój był urządzony skromnie. Proste łóżko, mały stół z dwoma krzesłami i królującym na nim wielkim dzwonku.Przy łóżku znajdowała się wielka, dębowa skrzynia na ubrania.Po obu bokach łóżka znajdowały się półki na jakieś drobiazki. przy ścianie znajdowało się małe biurko. Zacząłem ściągać swoje szaty, które rzuciłem na łóżko razem z kolczugą i płaszcze oraz naramiennikami.Zaraz je złożyłem i włożyłem do skrzymi. Zostawiłem sobie ukryte ostrza a jedynie do skrzynii włożyłem też miecz i łuk z strzałami.Byłem w samej koszuli i spodniach, gdy wszedł Rob z taćą wypełnionej białym chlebem, gomułką sera, ciastem z borówkami, osełką masła oraz dzbanem przedniego piwa z kuflem. Wyłożył to na stole razem z talerzem i sztućcami po czym życzył mi smacznego i wyszedł z powrotem na dół. Usiadłem do stołu i zacząłem jeść. Po godzinie nieprzerwanej pracy szczęk skończyłem jeść i pić i siedziałem sobie przy stole najedzony gdy nagle weszła do pokoju Patrycja ubrana w samą niebieską koszule i spodnie. Usiadł przy stole i spytała-I jak tam najedzony? Ależ oczywiscie że tak-odrzekłem jej.Ja także-powiedziała mi. W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł sam Renlej Burten i zaczął mówić-Widzę że to jest panna Patrycja. To dobrze. Chciałbym wam coś powiedzieć. A co takiego?-spytałem zaciekawiony. Chciałby jesli zechcecie zejść na dół i zapoznać się z innymi gości karczmy.Przedstawił bym wam wszystkich gośći. Byliby bardzo z tego wdzieczni. Ale jeśli nie chce to nie musicie i nić z te powodu nie stanie. Może pójdziemy-rzekł za siebie i za mnie Patrycja. Ja nić nie rzekłem i tylko patrzyłem na grubego gospodarza. Karczmarz tylko kiwną głową, życzył nam miłego wieczora i wyszedł na dół do gości.No to idziemy na dół? Może być ciekawie-powiedziała mi Nortka. Może być-odrzekłem jej krótko po czym wyszliśmy z pokoju, ja zamknąłem pokój po czym szesliśmy na dół. Gdy już byliśmy na dole zobaczyliśmy że gości przybyło. Było jeszcze z 5 Beornidów oraz grupka leśnych elfów o zielonych strojach i jasnych włosach. Gdy weszliśmy do sali wszystkie twatze zwróciły się w naszą strone. Burten przedstawił nas gościom a oni w zamian także zaczęli mówić swoje imiona.Ale mówili to tak szybko że z trudnością je wszytkie zapamiętałem i kto jest jego właścicielem. Potem jakiś elf zaczął w wspólnej mowie jakąś pieśń o ucztach i zabawach i wkrótce wszyscy poza niektórymi przypadkami zaczęła ją śpiewać. My zaś usiedli w jakiś pustym stole niedaleko miejsca gdzie siedziała kompania krasnoludom i rozmawiała o swych sprawach pijąć przy tym dużo piwa. Ja zaś zacząłem rozmawiać z Pati na różne tematy. Zączołem zamawiać piwo i wypiliśmy za naszą przyjażn. Wkrótce piwo i dobra atmosfera rozwiązały nasze języki i mówiliśmy na różne nawet bardzo ciekawe tematy przy okazji opowiadająć śmieszne kawały. Na ogół na piję piwa i tym podobnych trunków ale dzisiaj zrobiłem wyjątek. Nagle wstałem na stół na co całą sala nagrodziła oklaskami i śmiechem że pan Sulino przesadził z piwem i zacząłem śpiewać pewną pieśń, której temat był bliski sercu każdego Rohinda. Mówiła o stepach i wspaniałych rumakach i o wielkich bitwach z dawnych Er oraz o domu każdego Rohinda. Gdy skończyłem śpiewać otrzymałem burzę oklasków. Nawet Patrycja mi klaskała. Usiadłem z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Byłem już trochę podchmielony podobnie jak moja towarzyska. Pati była już mocno pijana wieć poszłem zapłacić za alkohol po czym wziąłem ją na ręće i zaniosłem do jej pokoju i położyłem oraz przykryłem. Potem poszłęm do swego pokoju, ściągnołem swoje ubrania i poszłem spać. Następnego dnia rano Słońce wstało nad Dzikimi Krainami świecąć jasno nad Dale. W pokoju Manwe właśnie się budził. Poczuł jakiś cieżar na klatce piersiowej. Okazało żę to Patrycja naga leżała na nim. Przypomniał sobie wczorajsze wydarzenia i się z tego uśmiechnął. Wtem zobaczył że Nortka się obudziła i patrzyła na niego uśmiechając się do niego. Jak się spało mojej małej księżniczce?-spytał z spokojem w głosie. Dobrze-odrzekła po czym wstała z łóżka i zaczęła się ubierać. Po 5 minutach była już ubrana i wyszła nie obdarzajać żadnym spojrzeniem. Arassin wkrótce także wstał i ubrał się. Gdy już był ubrany do drzwi ktoś zapukał. Proszę-odpowiedziałem. Drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł Todd z tacą z śniadaniem i kubkiem z jakimś płynem. Położył jedzenie na stole po czym wyszedł, Spojrzałem na płyn i już wiedziałem co to. Był to eliksir na kaca. Bolała mnie trochę głowa więc wypiłem duszkiem całą zawartość kubka. W smaku była jak goszka herbata. Po wypiciu bój zniknął jak ręką odjął. Zaraz usiałem do stołu i zjadłem pyszne śniadanie. Po tym wstałem i ubrałem moją kolczugę, szaty i płaszcz. Na pas włożyłem pochwe z mieczem a na plecy stalowy łuk z kołczanem. Wyszedłem z pokoju i szedłem na dół. Tam już czekała Patrycja ubrany w swą czerwoną bluze i płaszcz podróżny. Podszedłem do właścieciela karczmy i zapłaciłem mu za noclek i posiłki. Wyszliśmy z Karczmy. Todd przyprowadził nasze rumaki po czym wszedł do karczmy. Gdy już siedzieliśmy na swych wierzchowcach, Patrycja spytała-To jedziemy do tego Thorina? Tak-rzekłem z spokojem wciąż pamiętająć wczorajszą noc. Musimy jechać prosto aż ie dojedziemy do Bramy Pólnocnej-rzekłem. Dobra to jedzmy-rzekła zwacko Nortka i ruszyli przed siebie. Jechaliśmy przez jakiś czas nie rozmawiająć a słychac było gwar miasta wydawany przez tych co byli już na nogach. Przejeżdzajać przez główny targ słychać było jak kupcy rozładowywali swe towary, już na targu było kilka osób by zrobić zakupy. Po minęciu targu gdy byliśmy niedalego Bramy spytałem się jej jak się czuję się. Odpowiedziała że dobrze.Gdy już byliśmy przy Bramie Północnej, tamtejsza straż nam otworzyła i przepuściła. Gdy już wyjechaliśmy poza Dale spojrzeliśmy na północ. Już z stąd było dobrze widać Samotną Górę. Wyglądała imponująco. A wieć to jest nasz cel?-rzekła pytająco. Tak. Samotna góra albo Erebor jak kto woli. Tam właśnie rządzi Thorin Dębowa Tarcza-odrzekłem z dumą i radością w głosie. Jak daleko się znajduje się Erebor od Dale?-spytała. Jakieś półmili od Północnej Bramy do wrót Ereboru.Sprężmy się a będziemy tam w godzine.-odrzekłem. Dobra-rzekła Nortka po czym wspięła swego kuca i ruszyła cwałem w stronę Ereboru. Ja nie pozostałem dłużny i ruszyłem galopem za nią. Niedługo ją wyprzedziłem i na swym czarnym rumaku byłem pierwszy. Po godzinie oboje staliśmy już przy posągach Krasnoludów stojacych przed Bramą Ereboru. Zeszliśmy z naszych wierzchowców i zaczęlismy je prowadzić prze most w strone bramy. Przy bramie stało dwóch krasnoludzkich strażników uzbrojonych w topory i zbroje płytowe oraz w hełmy. Gdy ich zobaczyli zatrzymali dwójke przybyszy i rzekli-Co was sprowadza do Ereboru, przybysze? Przybyłem spotkać się z swoim starym przyjacielem, Thorinem Dębową Tarczą. Jam jestem Manwe Sulino-rzekł pewnym głosem. Krasnoludowie z niespokojem zaczęli rozmawiać miedzy sobą patrząć też na Manwego. W końcu jeden z strażników rzekł-To zaszczyt poznać tak wielkiego wojownika. Możesz wejsć ze swoją towarzyską, po czym otworzyli brame i ich wpuścili. Weszliśmy do środka i ruszyliśmy do sali tronowej. Po drodze mijaliśmy strażników, którzy patrzyli na mnie z pewnym podziwiem oraz zwykłych mieszkańców podążających w swoich sprawach. W końcu dotarliśmy do sali tronowej. Staneliśmy przed dużymi drzwiami. Otworzył je nam strażnik i weszliśmy. Była to przestronna sala z dużym marmurowym stołem i sześcioma krzesłami oraz dużym tronie na którym znajdował się świecący kamien, Arcyklejnot. Przy stole stały trzy osoby. Pierwszy z nich był sam król, Thorin Dębowa Tarcza ubrany w królewskie szaty koloru ciemnego błękitu, ciemnym płaszczu oraz w złotej koronie. Miał krótko przyciętą brodę. Przy nim stała postać ubrana w szaty arassina koloru granatowego z kapturem z skórzanym pasem oraz czarnymi karwaszami z namalowanym znakiem zakonu. Był to mistrz krasnoludzkich Arassinów z Ereboru i Żelaznych Wzgórz, Dorin. Miał założoną na głowie kaptur toteż nie było widać twarzy. Rozmawiał z Thorinem. Ostatnia postać była od nich wyższa i stała bardziej z boku. Była to postać ubrana na modłe Arassinów. Twarzy nie było widać która była zasłonięta kapturem z wyszytym orłem. Słuchała o czym rozmawiają Thorin z Dorinem.Gdy dwójka nasych bohaterów podeszła do króla i mistrza arassinów, oni skończyli rozmawiać i zwrócili się do nich. Thorin ucieszył się z wizyty swego starego przyjaciela i uścinął go serdecznie. Manwe to odwzajemnił po czym zaczęli rozmowę. Jak dobrze cię widzieć przyjacielu-rzekł Thorin z uśmiechem na twarzy. I ciebie również-odrzekłem ze swoim stoickim spokojem w głosie. Poznaj naszego miejscowego mistrza Arassinów, Doriana-mówiąc to pokazał w ubranego na niebieskiego krasnoluda, który sciągnął swój kaptur. Miło mi poznać brata z Zakonu-rzekłem. Mi również zwłaszcza żę jest pan wsód nas sławny-odrzekł starym głosem Dorian. Miał długą, szarą brodę oraz krótkie białe włosy a twarz miał pokrytą zmarszczkami. A kim jest ten Arassin bo nie znam go z imienia?-spytałem. To jest...-zaczął Thorin.Ezio Auditore da Firenze-dokończył za króla przybysz. Ten sławny Arassin zza dalekich wschodnich krain?-Rzekła nagle Patrycja. Zgadza się-rzekł Arassin. A ty kim jesteś jeśli można wiedzieć?-spytał się Dorian. To jest Patrycja Niriat z Nortii. Towarzyszy mi już od dłuższego czasu-odrzekł Manwe. Thorin podszedł do Nortkii i ucałował ją w dłoń. Patrcyja zrobiła się czerwona jak burak. Miło mi poznać taką piękną osobe-rzekł Thorin. Mi również-wybełkotała Patrycja. Podszedł do nich Ezio i ściągnął kaptur. Miał krótkie czarne włosy i krótką czarną brodę. Nosił szarą szate typową dla Arassina.Liczył sobie jakieś pięćdziesiąt wiosen i był już wiekowym i doświadczonym Arassinem. Pochodził z Starego Świata jak mieszkańcy Śródziemia nazywali kontynet znajdujący się na wschodzie od ich kontynentu.W rzeczywiśtości zwał się Eurazją. Tam wpływy Czarnego Numenoru były bardzo silne do czasu gdy Arassini założyli na początku Trzeciej Ery ( W tajemnicy rzecz jasna) Filii w kilkunastu miejscach owego kontynentu. Tam się nazywali Assasynami ( w ich języku tak nazywa się Arassin).Co sprowadza Arassina z Starego Świata do Śródziemia?-spytałem. Ważne sprawy-odrzekł Ezio. A dokładnie sprawy związane z Czarnym Numenorem. A dokładnie jeśli można-wtrącił się Dorian. Dobrze-odrzekł Ezio. Niedawno wraz z bractwem assasinów zniszczyłem bizantyjskich Czarnych Numenoryjczyków u nas zwanych Templariuszami. Dostałem się do bibliteki Altaira gdzie odkryłem rajskie jabłko. Gdy tylko usłyszałem słowo rajskie jabłko to skamieniałem podobnie jak mistrz Dorian. Rajskie jabłka to była inna nazwa kamieni umysłów stworzony przez Morgotha. Czarny Władca stworzył ich trzy pod koniec Pierwszej Ery. Umożliwiały kontrole umysłów wszystkich rozumnych ras na Ardzie z wyjątkiem Ainurów. Na szczęście wróg nie zdążył ich użyć. Naprawde?-spytałem niedowierzając podobnie jak mistrz arassinów z Ereboru. Naprawde jednak nie wziąłem go lecz zostawiłem je w bezpiecznym miejscu. Odetchnęlismy z ulgą. Gdyby Sauron dowiedział że mamy kamien umysłów zabraknął by go zdobyć. Dzięki niemu praktycznie bez walki zdobyłby władze w Śródziemiu.Zostawiłem go w bibliotece Alraira. Nikt go nie zdobędzie. To dobrze-powiedziałem. Całą atmosfere przerwał Thorin-Co powiedzie żeby zjeść obiad? Wszyscy odrzekli że tak wieć opuściliśmy sale tronową i ruszyliśmy do jadalni. Thorin rozmawiał swobodnie z Patrycją a ja z Ezio. Jak się sprawy mają we schodnich krainach?-spytałem. Całkiem dobrze. Przez cały czas mego działania jak i zakonu Assasynów pokonaliśmy wielu Templariuszy-odzrekł z dumą i radością wiekowy Assasyn. A co u brata z zakonu?-spytał. Udało mi się zabić jednego z ważnych dowódcom Esterlingów, który był Czarnym Nunemoryjczykiem-odrzekłem. A czegoś się dowiedział?-spytał. Mówił żę nasz dawny wróg Sauron powrócił i znów chce podbić nasz świat-odrzekłem z pewną goryczą. Ezio myślał nad tym co powiedział mu Manwe po czym rzekł-Wróg może celowo wprowadzać zamęt w nasze umysły by łatwiej nas zniszczyć. Nie raz tak robił. Możliwie że masz racje. Chociaż możliwe jest to że za tym atakiem stoi Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Czarnego Numenoru, Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru. Możliwie, Manwe ale trzeba będzie zbadać tą sprawę dokładnie. Co ty nato żebyśmy zrobili to razem jak za starych dobrych czasów?-rzekł Ezio wyciągajać do niego ręke. Zgoda przyjacielu- po czym uścisnął mu dłoń. Niedługo szli tak gdy doszli do wielkiej przestronnej jadalni z długim, dużym stołęm z dwudziestoma krzesłami. Na suficie wisiał wielki żyrandor z dziesięcioma świecami. Przy stole siedziało już dwóch krasnoludów o krótkich brodach i serdecznych uśmiechach. Manwe się im przyjrzał i poznał w dwóch kranoludach Kiliego i Filiego. Gdy go zobaczyli wstali i rzucili się na niego. Dobrze cię widzieć Manwe-rzekli gdy tylko z niego szerzli. Mnie również miło was widzieć chociaż wolałbym żebyście na mnie nie rzucali-mówiać to trzebał się z pyłu i kurzu. Oczywiście-rzekli. Fili był starszy od Kiliego o kilka lat i miał blond włosy i krótką blond brodę. Kili miał krótkie czarne włosy oraz krótką czarną brodę. Fili zawsze był bardziej odpowiedzialny od swego brata a Kili miał duże poczucie humoru oraz był trochę lekkomyślny. Manwe lubił ich obu i traktował ich jakby byli jego siostrzeńcami. Thorin to widział i podszedł do nich. Widze że Kili i Fili już się z tobą przywitali-mówiąc to lekko się śmiał. Tak-odrzekł ze spokojem arassin. Wszyszcy już usiedli do stołów gdy przyszła wysoka elfka o rudych włosach i przenikliwym spojrzeniu. Podeszła do Kiliego a ten się do niej uśmiechnął a ona to odwzajemniła i pocałowała go czule w usta po czym usiadła obok niego a naprzeciwko Manwego. Arassin ją poznał. Witaj Tauriel-rzekł ciepłym głosem. Tauriel popatrzyła na Rohindia po czym rzekła-Ciebie miło widzieć Manwe. Co cię sprowadza do do Ereboru? On je odpowiedział-Ważkie sprawy które już mówiłem Thorinowi, Dorianowi oraz Eziowi. Rozumiem-odrzekła po czym nikt już nie odzywał się podczas obiadu. Został tu na noc. Następnego dnia ruszył wraz z Eziem do Dol Guldur by zbadać sprawę. Patrycja została w Ereborze. Rozdział VIII Lanisterowie to Czarni Numeryjczycy Aranater szedł ulicmi Berk kierując się w stronę Twierdzy. Zamierzał porozmawiać ze swoim bratem.Ulicą którą szedł arassin szło dużo osób zwracając na niego niewielką uwage z czego był zadowolony. Nie chciał zwracać n siebie zbętnej uwagi. W końcu doszedł do podnóża schodów Twierdzy. Gdy już doszedł na sam szczyt zobaczył siedziącą na kamiennej ławie kilku strażików z Straży Berk z Daeronem, ich dowódća. Gdy go zobaczyli wstali i zagrodzili mu drzwi. Daeron odezwał się do niego surowym tonem-Stój Arassinie! Król zabronił kogokolwiek wpuszczać z wyjątkiem jego brata. Więc rozkazuje żebyś stąd odszedł. Aranater popatrzył na niego ze swoim kpiącym uśmiesziem po czym rzekł-Nie poznajesz mnie Daeronie?, po czym ściągnoł swój kaptur. Daeron jak zobaczył jego twarz to się speszył i rzekł-Wybacz panie. Nie poznałem pana w tym kapturze. Oczywiście może pan wejść. Nic nie szkodzi Daeronie-odrzekł Arassin. Dowódca Straży Berk otworzył mu drzwi i go wpuścił. Gdy już Aranater wszedł zamknął za nim drzwi. Wewnątrz było niewiele osób głównie Czkawka i Astrid z królem Robertem, jego żoną oraz jej braćmi, Jaimem i Tyrianem oraz bratem króla, Stannisem. Było także kilku strażników z Straży Berk. Dyskutowali na temat traktatów handlowych dotyczące handlu gronkielowego żelaza i ryb na złoto i miedz przy stole narad. Gdy podeszłem bliżej zobaczyłem że byli tam też radcy z Rady Caladrii. Czkawka siedział plecami do mnie. Gdy byłem od nich kilka metrów rzekłem głosnio-Witaj bracie. Wszyscy sie odwrócili zdziwieni moim widokiem po czym mój brat wstał i wtulił się przyjacielsko. Witaj bracie-odrzekł do mnie. Astrid takze wstała i się do mnie przytuliła mówiać- witaj Aranaterze. Długo cię nie było na Berk. Ciebie też miło widać najpiekniejszą kobiete w całej Caladrii-rzekłem a Astrid się trochę zarumieniła. Król wstał i spytał-Czy to twój brat, panie? Tak-odrzekł. Mój starszy brat Aranater, Wielki Mistrz Zakonu Arassinów. Miło mi-odrzekł król i podał dłoń Aranaterowi. Ten wyciągnął ręke i uścinął go. Mi też miło Robercie-odrzekł. Król zdziwił się i spytał-Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię? Aranater odrzekł-Byłem kiedys już w Siedmiu Królestwach i słyszałem o tobie. ' ' ' ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach